A Twilight Story
by rawrthatsdinosaurforiloveyou
Summary: This is a story I've wrote a very long time ago, just thought that I'd upload it and see what you guys think. :
1. Annoyed

As I sat with Renesmee, on my knee, I heard Edward laugh and my sister, Alice, huff. What had I missed? I looked up at Edward but he only shook his head. So I stood up and took him by the hand and trailed him into the kitchen, leaving Renesmee with Rosalie.

"What's up with Alice?" I asked, seriously. But all he did was laugh, "She's been in a bad mood all day." I urged.

"Fine, just don't tell anyone. Promise?" He smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"I promise."

"She's been thinking about weddings … well, our wedding to be precise."

"Why?"

"She was thinking of how I was yours and yours forever and how it's not like that with her and Jasper..."

"Oh!"

"She's been getting annoyed cause he hasn't asked her, yet."

"Oh! He's planning to?"

"The thing is I see a ring in his mind but then he thinks `not yet` and she's had a vision of them and 'cause he hasn't asked yet she's got annoyed."

"But why not they're perfect for each other?"

Just then Alice walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two whispering about?" She asked gloomily.

"Umm, nothing." even after becoming a vampire I still couldn't lie convincingly. Jasper walked in and both he and Edward laughed. Edward then threw something at him and then he laughed again as Jasper caught it.

"Get out of my head!" Jasper complained. I looked at Edward, then at Jasper, nothing. Jasper put something into his pocket and then walked over to Alice and took her by the hand pulling her into the dining room away from all of our curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" She whinged, Jasper fumbled in his pockets, pulled out a small, red, velvet box and got down on to one knee. Alice gasped whenever she realised what he was doing.

"You are my only reason to live and without you I see no life for my self, I promise to love and care for you for the rest of my existence. Alice? Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Alice all but screamed, as Jasper slipped the ring onto her finger.

They were in each others arms instantly. Alice was admiring her ring behind his head. It was a plain white gold ring with a large diamond on it, and into the diamond 'J+A' was engraved. They walked into the living room with their fingers interlocked in each others, smiling. When they stopped walking Alice kissed Jasper, it wasn't their usual quick kiss on the lips, when they thought that no-one was looking.

Emmett started to laugh and then said, "Get a room!"

Rosalie giggled and Renesmee started to laugh as well. Alice stuck her tongue out at him, and then returned her lips to Jasper's. Suddenly Jasper stopped and moved his face back to look at her. Her lower lip turned into a pout and everyone laughed.

"Alice!" Edward suddenly moaned.

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not and anyway you shouldn't be in my head or Jaspers so there!" Alice said before sticking her tongue out at him. We all laughed again before moving to congratulate them.

"It's beautiful!" Esme said, admiring the ring on Alice's finger, "And one of a kind."

"I know he is." Alice said as she turned to smile adoringly at Jasper. Renesmee climb out of my arms and was into Alice's in the same second. She put her small hand on Alice's beaming face, and then Alice moved her hand away from Rosalie's to show her.

"Pretty! I want one!"

"I'll buy you one just not this one... it's special." Alice said as she turned to kiss Jasper again, this time it was only a quick one. Renesmee yawned.

"Time for bed." Edward said and then he laughed as he looked at Alice and Jasper, as they stared deep into each others eyes, smiling.

"What?" Alice said innocently and then she returned to kissing Jasper.

"Come on, we'll leave you at the house with Jacob," I began as I looked at the Cullen's, "we'll be right back!"

Edward pulled Renesmee out of Alice's arms. Alice didn't move to give Renesmee back to Edward. She only moved them; when they were free, to lock around the back of Jasper's head and neck, as if to hold him there. Jasper's arms moved from around her waist to lift her up, tucking her into his chest, never moving his lips from hers, and flitted upstairs. I heard their bedroom door close, with a slam, and then it wasn't so quiet anymore.

Edward took my hand and we ran back to our cottage and we were back to the Cullen's house in less than a minute. When we ran it was extremely quiet, but then we got to about a mile of the house it was loud but slowly dieing down.


	2. Good Morning

It was the morning and Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, as he lay on their huge bed. Her fingers were slowly and lightly tracing his six pack. Jasper trembled and they were kissing again.

Alice now lay, with her head on Jasper's chest, his arms wrapped around her body, tenderly, smiling at him.

"I love you!" She told him.

"But I love you more!" he exclaimed. She was then lying full length across his body, kissing him tenderly, but slowly building. Once they stopped, Alice decided.

"We should probably get dressed and go downstairs!"

"We should, but maybe just another hour," Jasper winked at her. From downstairs Emmett groaned and everyone else started to laugh.

Alice came down the stairs in a full length dress holding Jasper by the hand, which he didn't have wrapped around her waist, holding them closer together. They descended the stairs slowly, and gracefully, smiling. Emmett smirked.

"What?" she asked, "it was a night for celebrations!"

"Well have you finished with your celebrations or are you's going to have to move in to a tent?" Emmett joked.

"As long as we have each other the tents fine," Alice and Jasper replied at the same time.

"So what are we doing today?" It was Carlisle who spoke.

"Well, I was going to bring the girls out shopping!" Alice said excitedly, and then added, "You boys can do whatever you want!"

"Well then in that case...!" Emmett and Edward said, before they got hit by Rosalie, Renesmee and I for even thinking of that.

"Oh Yeah, that can do for his stag do!" Carlisle laughed before he also got hit by Esme.

"Am I not good enough for you?" she asked him, turning her lower lip into a pout. Carlisle soon fixed that. Everyone seemed loved up, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob and Edward and I.

Esme, Rosalie, Renesmee and I said good bye to the boys, and climb into Rosalie's convertible. It was Alice that we where waiting on. When we finally spotted where she was we sighed. She had her back to the corner wall of the garage, with Jasper holding his arms on the wall beside her and hers wrapped tightly around his body holding her to his chest whilst he pinned her to the wall, kissing her again. Emmett grabbed Jasper's arms and held them behind his back, while Carlisle and Edward pulled Alice's arms from around his waist. Edward carried her to the car and then he lifted her over the door of Rosalie's car and then set her in gently.

She was upset again. Maybe a shopping trip wasn't the best idea after all. The pair of them couldn't seem to keep their hands of each other since last night. Rosalie spead out of the garage, as if she thought that Jasper was going to chase her to get to Alice.

We finally reached the shops, Rosalie and Alice went of to a lingerie shop. While Renesmee tugged on Esme's hand pulling her into a toy shop, I followed them. Renesmee was still playing with some of the toys when Alice and Rosalie returned, they each had two bags filled with things in their hands, they handed a bag to Esme and another one to me. Esme looked pleased, but I couldn't help wonder what sort of skimpy lace Alice and Rosalie had bought for me, Alice was bad on her own but Rosalie and Alice joining forces now that had to be worse. We bought Renesmee a toy wolf and she called him Jacob. We left the shops and went back to the car.

This time it was Alice who drove, and we ended up at a bridal wear store. We all got out and started to walk in together, but Alice couldn't hold back and she danced of ahead of us and she was swiftly followed by Renesmee, then by the rest of us. The man behind the counter's mouth opened with a pop and as soon as he realised, he closed it as fast as he could and said,

"Welcome now which one of you lovely lot is the lucky one?"

Alice stepped forward and was followed by Renesmee.

"I already know what sort of dress I want!" Alice said excitedly.

"Well then in that case come on over here and tell me all about it and I'll see what I can do."

About an hour later Alice suddenly exclaimed,

"That's it! That's my dress!"

"Well then go and try it on." Esme urged. Alice went into the changing room with a large white bag that looked almost too big for her, in her hands and got changed slowly, for us. She then came out around two minutes later wearing a beautiful, white, tight fitted dress that trailed slightly on the ground.

She looked absolutely beautiful. The dress was strapless, it looked as though it was a skirt and a corset sewed together to make a dress. The bottom part flared out slightly and was netted. The dress looked as though it was covered in thousands of tiny diamonds, and would match our skin in the sunlight. Esme looked as if she was crying, and Rosalie and Renesmee where smiling at Alice in approval.

"It's a perfect fit!" the man said, sounding shocked.

"How much is it?" Alice asked.

"Uh, that one is $190,000" he replied.

I must have looked extremely shocked as Alice said,

"Bella I paid more for yours!"

Of coarse she did it was absolutely beautiful and it was a designer.

"Oh! Are you all married?" the man asked, still sounding shocked.

"All of us except for Renesmee," Rosalie answered him pointing out Renesmee.

"And whose is this little princess?"

"She would be mine!" I said proudly.

"Well isn't she just beautiful!" he cooed.

"Thank you!" Renesmee said smiling at him.

We all moved towards the desk to pay for Alice's dress and the delivery.

"Here you are." Alice said as she handed him her credit card, "Bella when this comes can I keep it in your closet?"

"Um sure, it'll fit in perfectly crammed in with the rest of the dresses."

On the way home Alice couldn't shut up so I was happy to see that Jasper was standing in the garage waiting on her to return. As soon as we were in the garage Alice jumped out of the car and flitted across to Jasper.

"I missed you!" He said.

"Same here," Alice said as she kissed him then she added, "I've got my dress already."

"You didn't!"

"Oh yes she did!" Rosalie murmured from her car.

"Do I get to see it then?"

"Not a cha…!" she murmured as her lips were suddenly very busy.

"We'll get the bags, don't strain yourselves!" Rosalie said as they walked out of the garage holding hands.


	3. The Plans

"So what date have you decided for us to become official?" Jasper asked.

"Well now that depends on how quickly you want to become my slave!" Alice teased.

"The sooner, the better!"

"In that case two weeks?" she turned around to kiss him.

"Agreed!" he kissed her back, not stopping whenever Rosalie walked in.

"What are we agreeing on?" she asked confused. They seemed to ignore her but then Alice pulled back making Jasper frown.

"The date!" Alice said excitedly before turning her face back to Jasper's turning his frown into a smile under her lips.

"I'll tell Esme then, shall I?" Rosalie sighed, shaking her head.

"Tell me what?" Esme asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"The dates set!"

"Oh, when?"

"Don't know, I can only get two words out of them and then their tongues are down each others throats again!"

"Hey!" Alice complained, stopping at Rosalie's hurtful last remark. "It's going to be held in two weeks time, there that's twelve words, now if you'll be so kind, my tongue is needed else where."

"Nice!" Emmett said as he walked in through the back door, to stand in front of Rosalie, "I'll keep you busy if you...?" he didn't get to finish as his lips were suddenly also busy.

Carlisle walked in, ignoring the couples around him, and walked straight over to Esme, picked her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Wh...what was that for?" Esme asked almost confused, as he set her down keeping his hands on the small of her back.

"What am I not allowed to kiss my wife anymore? Just because the rest of our family get a little carried away most of the time, doesn't mean we can't either."

"No, no, I like it!" she kissed him and then they headed out for a long walk.

When they got back, both couples were sitting on the sofa. Rosalie and Emmett sat side by side allowing no room between them, while Alice sat on Jasper's lap with one arm around him and her other hand holding his. They all looked very happy as they 'watched' the T.V.

"Right boys, it seems that we have some decorating to do." Esme shouted to be heard over the game Emmett had turned on.

"Oh yay!" they all replied sarcastically.

"Hey that's our wedding your not interested in!" Alice huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, gorgeous!" Jasper said, "Can you forgive me?"

"I'm thinking about it!" Alice replied moving both her arms around him, in a hug, they kissed quickly before Jasper stood up, sliding her from his laps to sit on the sofa.

"Rose, Bella, you pair are on make up duty!" Esme called over her shoulder as she shooed the boys out the back door and into the garden.

"Right, well there's no time to loose so come on, get up!" Rosalie said as she pulled Alice and I of the sofa. We got into the bathroom and spread the make up across the full length of the work top. Rosalie and I worked quietly, occasionally talking to confirm colours. We got it perfect in around an hour. It wasn't going to be too hard to remember what we used, how much of it and where it went. We had just finished applying Alice's normal make-up, when Jasper walked in. He towed Alice away to go and ask Angela's father if he would like to be the minister.

I heard them talking as they went down the stairs, it sounded as though Jasper was freaking out about the wedding and it was Alice who was trying to calm him down.

"It's alright, Jazz. I have everything under control. All you have to do is show up dressed, and say 'I Do'"

She was still trying to calm him down as they got into her Porsche. When warm arms were around my waist.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked as I knew that I would have heard him.

"How many times, don't leave your window open if you don't want me in!" Edward laughed.


	4. Big Day

The night before the wedding the boys took Jasper out for his bachelor party.

"You'd better not take him where I think you're taking him!" Alice warned them.

"You think so highly of us Alice." Emmett replied, laughing.

"You behave yourself old man!" Rosalie muttered teasingly to Emmett, before they kissed good bye.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Jasper." Edward laughed.

"Yeah they're a hell of a lot worse when they're married," Emmett laughed before he got hit by Rosalie.

"Hey!" Rosalie said sounding annoyed now.

"Aww, come on babe, you know I was only messin' with ya!"

We all said goodbye to the boys and they went of hunting, we would hunt later.

"They're going to get ready at the cottage tomorrow, so we have in here!" I told Alice.

"Did you bring the dresses?" She asked worried.

"Of coarse I did!"

We went hunting and when we were all filled, we returned to the house. Alice sat down on the sofa; her face became blurred, and then came back to normal.

"Would you mind if I hit Edward, Emmett and Carlisle?" she asked looking around at us.

"What have they done now?" Esme asked, smiling.

"They're bringing Jazz to a strip club!"

"I don't think that you'll be the only one getting a hit in. Emmett's going to be in trouble." Rosalie answered.

"Same with Carlisle, a man of his age." Esme laughed.

After that we had a very girly night, we watched a movie, but got bored half way through so we started to talk about married life.

"So what's it like?" Alice asked.

"It's not that much different from now, the only difference is that they are yours and yours forever." Esme told her.

"Yeah, Emmett's still very childish, but he does what ever I tell him to almost immediately!" Rosalie smiled.

"You only have a beautiful ring on your finger!" I said, fingering my ring.

"So in other words Jazz is going to be my slave?" She asked, smiling.

"Yep, just like Em they do whatever you want, trust me!" Rosalie laughed at that thought.

"Whatever I want? Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" Alice laughed.

We painted our nails, and continued to talk about different things. When we finished talking it was morning again.

"Oh My God, is it natural to be nervous and excited all at the same time?" Alice asked.

"Just calm down and remember that Jasper's down there waiting for you." Esme reminded her.

"Jazz is down there?"

"Yes but we need you to try to relax and not have a panic attack 'cause we can't bring him up here, you want this to be as traditional as possible, aside from the bride and groom." Rosalie sighed.

Rosalie and I started to do Alice's make up whilst Esme worked on her hair, which was to be put into small ringlets. Once we had finished, we got Alice to stand up, she stripped down to her underwear, while Rosalie and I pulled her dress over her head. We smoothed it down over her body and she looked stunning.

Rosalie gave Alice one of her bracelets, which went perfectly with her dress. She wanted it back though as it was Emmett's favourite. Esme gave her a sapphire ring, which she slid onto her baby finger. Once she had those on she was about to leave when I reminded her,

"Wait, you have something borrowed, something new and something blue, aren't we missing something old?"

I flitted into Alice's and Jasper's room and went into their closet, and then came back into the bathroom.

I lifted the bottom of her dress up and pulled the silk, white garter into place.

"There you go. Now you have something old to."

"Well I was just going to use Jasper but this could work just as well maybe even better." Alice smiled.

We all laughed. It was time. Carlisle had come up the stairs and into the room as I was fixing the garter into place.

"You have one of those?" he asked shocked.

"No, I have around five maybe more." Alice replied smiling at Carlisle's reaction. Carlisle, still looking shocked to have finally realised what Alice had bought, handed Alice her flowers.

They were at the top of the stairs, Esme had already went down the stairs and was standing beside Jasper, when Edward started to play 'The March' on the piano. They had invited all of our friends from school and our closest vampire friends.

Rosalie and I came down the stairs first and we were followed by Carlisle and Alice, who linked arms. Carlisle looked very proud as he and Alice walked down the aisle. Jasper turned around, hearing them get closer, and smiled at Alice. Once they reached Jasper Carlisle gave him Alice's hand.

Angela's father said his part. Alice repeated him and then said "I Do" without hesitation. Jasper also repeated his words and said "I Do". They put the rings on each others fingers smiling in adoration at the other. Angela's father pronounced them man and wife and then added,

"Jasper you may now kiss the bride."

They turned to look into each others eyes and then Alice stretched up on her tip toes and kissed him. Jasper ended the kiss as the applaud started. He then turned back to look at Alice, picking her up easily in his arms, kissing her as he walked down the aisle. Everyone laughed and clapped at the same time.


	5. The After Party

Alice and Jasper where outside dancing their traditional first dance, to Michael Bublé's, Put Your Head On My Shoulder. Jasper leaned down to kiss Alice, and she got carried away again. They stopped dancing and Alice's hands locked around the back of Jasper's neck like a vice. They didn't seem to notice the music change. It was only when Carlisle tapped Jasper's shoulder that they pulled back.

"Can I dance with my daughter?" he asked Jasper.

"Sure I think mum wants a dance." Jasper replied reluctantly placing Alice's hand into Carlisle's. Carlisle was quiet for most of the dance but then he remembered the garter,

"So, when were you planning on telling me?"

"'Bout what?" Alice asked reluctantly pulling her eyes away from Jasper as he and Esme swayed from side to side.

Carlisle kneed the exact place were the garter was,

"Oh that… umm never really. I didn't think that you would really want to know what Jazz and I do at…"

The song changed and Carlisle gave Alice back to Jasper, before she could finish.

"So you have it on then?" Jasper asked smiling at Alice.

"What?"

Jasper smiled at her again and she instantly understood what it was that he was talking about.

"Oh that of course, I didn't want you to miss out on any of that fun!" Alice teased.

"In that case…"

Jasper's fingers slid down her slim, fragile body making her shudder delicately. He reached the bottom of her dress and hitched it up, to the top of her leg, holding it there with one hand, so that he could remove the garter with his teeth. He did all of this with his eyes locked in her's.

Once he had it off her, he flicked it into Carlisle's shocked face, as Esme laughed. Obliviously he had been watching.

Jasper then moved back up to Alice's face, letting her dress fall back down to the ground and started to kiss her instantly.

They continued to kiss through out the night only stopping to talk to people. It was the end of the night and Alice and Jasper had returned to the dance floor, only they weren't dancing.

"Come on Alice!" I said as I tugged on her arm. She shook me off easily clearly annoyed by the interruption. Now she knew how annoying it was. I went to get Emmett and Rosalie to help.

Emmett grabbed Jasper while both Rosalie and I pulled on Alice's small body, trying to prise her off Jasper. We got her off him in about a minute, Carlisle, Esme and Edward started to laugh. Only then did Alice follow both Rosalie and I up the stairs and in to the bathroom, she needed to get changed into her 'going away' dress. This was short, red, sparkly and strapless and we all knew Jasper would enjoy it on their honeymoon.

We started to come down the stairs when Carlisle stopped us halfway down, holding something on one finger.

"Yours I believe." He said as he handed Alice the garter that Jasper had flicked into his face earlier in the night. Alice simply threw that into her and Jasper's bedroom, with great ease. Carlisle walked down the stairs and took Esme's hand. We reached the bottom of the stairs and Alice took Jasper's outstretched hand, as she watched his eyes pop out of their sockets at the sight of her outfit.

"You like?" Alice asked him smiling a cheeky grin.

"Most defiantly!" Jasper said as he kissed her quickly, "Thank you." He said still awestruck, looking directly over to Rosalie and I as we stood at the bottom of the stair case smiling.

Neither of them knew where they were going for their honeymoon. I was going to have to tell them that they were also going to Isle Esme for about two weeks.

"Your suitcases are packed for your honeymoon on Isle Esme. Edward's bring the car around the front." I told them.

"That island of yours sure is coming in handy lately, we can hardly get any time there anymore." Carlisle complained.

"Well after this I'm not expecting any more weddings, for a while at least." Esme replied, looking over at Emmett and Rosalie, who were hugging in one corner, sighing. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's waist reaching up slightly and kissed him.

"Come on then, Mrs Hale!" Jasper murmured.

"I like the sound of that." Alice said as she kissed him before they headed for the front door. Jasper kissed her again as they reached the door step and then sheltered her as the rice storm started. They climb quickly in to the car and drove off towards the airport.


	6. Isle Esme

"And we made it!" Alice said over the noise of the boat.

Jasper bent down to kiss her, as he picked her up in one arm with their two suitcases in the other. He jumped lightly out of the boat, and walked into the house. Jasper set the suitcases down, in the kitchen, along with Alice.

"Welcome home, Mrs Hale!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Thank…" Alice started to say but her lips were suddenly very busy again.

They were now up in the 'White room', on the large white bed, Jasper had ripped Alice's dress clean of her and then carefully removed the garter. While Alice tore his clothes to shreds. It was late morning when they finally stopped. Alice set her head on Jasper's chest as he smiled at her.

"So how are we today then Mrs Hale? No more bad mood swings now? 'Cause you know that you get to keep me as slave, forever."

"Oh that sounds nice!" Alice exclaimed as she pushed herself up to kiss him but his lips beat her there.

"Maybe we should go swimming or something?" Alice said sounding unsure.

"If that's what you want? I'm quite happy to stay here the whole honeymoon. Nobody else apart from Edward will know what we really did."

"Now that's why I married you, beautiful!"

"I'm sorry, I'm looking around here and the only beautiful little monster that I can see is you!" Jasper replied, kissing up her neck.

"And that's why I love you!"

"But I love you more." Jasper added.

"Not always. Like now for instance no-one can love anything or anyone more than I love you right now…!

Alice didn't get to finish her sentence as Jasper cut her of with a tender kiss.

"Well, maybe just a few more minutes…" Alice paused mid-sentence to the sound of a boat. But Jasper already had a different idea for her lips and Alice caught up with his mood immediately.

They were to engrossed with each other to hear the loud paws that were coming closer to them, with great speed, and then the bedroom door creak open. The large wolf put his head though the door but swiftly retreated at the sight of Alice and Jasper.

"Ugh…what…the…hell…is…that…smell?" Alice asked Jasper in-between kisses.

"Ugh, I think it's a wolf." Jasper replied.

"I'm coming in!" Edward said, disgust in his voice.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Jasper asked.

"Ruin all of our fun why don't you!" Alice murmured, annoyed.

"Come on love. Get dressed and we'll meet you in the living room." Jasper said.

"Fine…Wait Edward, can you bring in our suitcases?" Alice asked.

"What? Where are they?" Edward asked as he walked out of the door way.

"Kitchen!" Alice called.

"What the hell are they doing in there? Edward began, "Ugh, Alice stop it for crying out loud!"

"I don't ask you to be in my head!" Alice told him.

"Well that is true Edward if you weren't in either of our heads you wouldn't be getting those lovely pictures." Jasper explained before he kissed Alice again,

"Just bring them in."

"Fine, but can't you at least pull the covers up?" Edward whinged.

"No, I like it like this and so does Jasper!" Alice said stubbornly.

"Come on love." Jasper said as he moved her to lie beside him, she set her head on his chest again as he pulled the covers up.

"Here!" Edward said as he threw the suitcases in through the door way. Alice and Jasper both got up at the same time and in the same second, Jasper had pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain short sleeved T-Shirt. While Alice looked at what she thought Rosalie or Esme had packed for her. She smiled. It must have been Rosalie. Alice pulled out a flower print skirt, tights and a pale blue vest top and a pair of four inch heels. Lately Alice had taken to wearing more revealing clothes. They walked out of the bedroom hand-in-hand.

"There'd better be a good reason for you to disrupte our honeymoon, Edward." Alice complained.

"Renesmee's ran away!" Edward all but cried.

"WHAT?" Alice and Jasper both asked at the same time.

"She saw Bella hurt 'her' Jacob and ran off!" Edward explained.

"Wait. Why did Bella hurt the mutt?" Alice asked.

"Jacob decided that he wanted to try and be a smart little wolf and bit her as she tried to pick up Renesmee because apparently he thought that it was Rose."

"So he bit her?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yes and then Bella punched him and called him a stupid moronic wolf, and Renesmee ran off. She was almost crying, we tried to follow her, but we lost her in the woods."

"Honeymoon can wait!" Alice said as she looked at Jasper, who nodded.

"As long as it can be extended. I'm quite enjoying myself here." Jasper said.

"Of course, but please just help us find Nessie!" Edward cried.

"Right! Jasper grab the suitcases!" Alice said.

"All ready got them." Jasper replied returning to her side with their suitcases in one hand.

"Well then get into the boat!"


	7. A New Home

When they got back to the Cullen's home Alice and Jasper flitted into the living room together holding hands. Esme, Rosalie and I were sitting on the sofa, smiling. Alice and Jasper came to a stop, Jasper's arm moved around Alice's waist and she leaned into his chest. Carlisle walked into the room and went to stand behind Esme. Emmett followed after him, holding Renesmee in his arms.

"What the hell?" Alice yelled, "EDWARD!"

"Well we needed you back here!" Edward said defensively.

"Why did you disrupt our honeymoon?" Alice growled. Jasper's hand tightened around her waist and she calmed down slightly.

"We forgot to give you something. We forgot to give you your wedding present." Edward said.

"And it couldn't have waited?" Alice growled again this time slightly louder.

"Alice, love, hear him out. Remember what he promised." Jasper told her quietly, before he kissed her.

"Fine!" She whinged, "But this had better be good!"

"Oh it is Alice. I know that you'll just love it!" Rosalie said smiling as Emmett wrapped his arms around her chest, setting Renesmee on her knee.

"Esme and I will take Alice and Jasper. The rest of you in Edward's car." Carlisle said as he headed for the door with Esme following.

"Let's move it!" Emmett roared, before he Rosalie's bum. Rosalie turned around to glare at him but instead she started to kiss him.

"Come on do you want to see it or not?" Renesmee asked, getting impatient.

"Let's get this over and done with then so I can get back to my, now, extended honeymoon." Alice said.

We all drove in silence, the only noise that we could hear, that was coming from us, was Alice and Jasper in the back seat of Carlisle's car. Carlisle cleared his throat, unnecessarily and Alice pushed Jasper down, so that she was lying on top of him as he lay across the back seat, so that Carlisle couldn't see them in the mirror.

"Alice I can still hear you, lying down doesn't help." Carlisle murmured.

"Leave them be Carlisle, they're happy and that's all that matter's." Esme sighed as she took his free hand in hers.

"Yeah, I happy!" Alice murmured under the pressure of Jasper's lips.

"Well, I'm very happy Mrs Hale." Jasper added.

"And we're here." Esme said happily as Carlisle stopped the car.

"Can you two pull yourselves apart or do we need Emmett and Edward to help?" Carlisle asked before he got out of his car, flitting to the other side to open the door for Esme, taking her out stretched hand pulling her into his arms.

"I think we can manage." Alice sighed unhappily as Jasper pulled back. He got up and was out of the car helping Alice out as well, never leaving her side.

"Where are the others?" Jasper asked.

"Here. You guys take your time!" Rosalie said.

"Sorry. We had to pull them apart." Esme apologised. All that Alice could do was smiling adoringly up at her husband

"Come on then, what was so important that I can't see?" Alice asked annoyed by her blindness.

"Well, Rosalie and Emmett have had three and Bella and Edward have one so it's your turn now." Esme started to explain.

"We built you a house. Well it's actually more of a small castle." Carlisle said finishing off Esme's explanation.

"We all thought that you'd both like a place of your own now that you've `finally` become official." Rosalie added.

"Yeah. Now we'll maybe get some rest." Emmett laughed.

Alice finally spotted her castle that was hidden away amongst the trees.

"Oh My God! Esme it's perfect! Thank you so much. It's like living in my very own little fairytale." Alice beamed.

"Jacob thought of it." I started to explain before Alice interrupted.

"Wait, the mutt thought of this?" she asked pointing out her new home.

"Yeah he said that he thought that you looked like a little pixie, and thought of this."

"He thinks that I look like a PIXIE!" She said shocked.

"Alice love that's good." Jasper said. Alice calmed down immediately.

"Fine!" Alice huffed, "Do you thin that I look like a little pixie?"

"Um, well yes…" Jasper tried to explain, "In a good way though. Of course, but you're my little pixie."

"Well when you say it like that, it's fine!"

"Good. Now are we going to go in and have a look them, my little pixie?"

"Don't call me that ever again." Alice hissed almost horrified.

"Oh sorry, love."

"I'll forgive you!" Alice said, "But later when you really mean it!" She winked at him.

"I like the sound of that." Jasper said as he towed Alice toward the door of their new home. Esme handed Alice and Jasper each a key with a small red satin ribbon on them and then backed away standing beside Carlisle again.

Alice unlocked the door and Jasper lifted her up and carried her in, smiling.


	8. Inside

"Wow!" Alice whispered.

In the hall there was framed pictures of the Cullen's all together, and Alice and Jasper on their Wedding day. There was even the one of Jasper removing Alice's garter. The walls were white and the ceiling was an extremely pale blue. They walked down the hall and to the right there was the stairs, and to the left there was a door. Again Alice opened it and Jasper held it open for her.

It was the living room. There was a large white corner sofa at one side and at the other was a red Love Seat. There was a fire place and above it there was a large mirror. Placed in the corner of the room was a large wooden cupboard filled with photo albums and in the far corner was a large flat screen T.V. The walls and ceiling were painted white to match the white fluffy carpet. Alice and Jasper walked out of the room hand-in-hand, they were away to investigate some more. At the end of the long hall there was the kitchen. They didn't spend much time in there. They found another door. This one led them into their garage. Alice's yellow Porsche, 911 turbo was there and so was another car. Jasper went over to it to reveal a black Lamborghini Diablo. After they had finished playing in Jasper's new car, they walked back out and went up the stairs.

Up here there was only five rooms, a bathroom, a study, an oversized closet and two bedrooms. Alice walked straight past all of the other rooms. She went straight toward a pale blue door and opened it. It was just like magic, this was the master bedroom.

In the middle of the room there was a bed, large enough to fit Jacob. It was fitted with pale blue, silk covers. Alice walked over to it and sat down in the middle and Jasper was over on the bed almost immediately. Alice unbuttoned his shirt, which he had got changed into, as he started to kiss her. He easily ripped her clothes off with great ease and she had no problems with the rest of his, as he pushed her down smiling.

They were to busy to realise on the bed side table there was a picture of them with Renesmee. What Alice would do to have a daughter like Renesmee.


	9. The Bump

It was the morning and Alice had gone to get dressed, when she looked in a mirror as she passed. What was that? She went swiftly back into the bedroom, with only her underwear on, where Jasper was, still lying on their bed, waiting for her to return.

"What's wrong Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked, scared by her emotional climate, quickly sitting up and pulling on his dressing gown.

All that Alice could do was turn to the side showing Jasper the bump on her stomach,

"Help!" Alice cried tearlessly.

"Alice don't mess with me. What is that?" Jasper asked standing in front of her now with his hands on her shoulders.

"I…I don't…I don't know!" she replied helplessly, slouching forward and into Jasper's chest. Jasper had his phone in his hand instantly.

"Carlisle get over here NOW!" Jasper urged. Alice pulled on a short silk dressing gown, while Jasper got dressed. There was a light knocking on the bedroom door.

"Co … Come in." Alice answered in a daze as she sat down on the bed's edge.

"Alice what's wrong?" Carlisle asked petrified by the look on Alice's face. Alice showed him the bump. Carlisle gasped.

"How is that possible? Our bodies don't and can't change." Carlisle asked himself. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Esme's mobile number.

"Esme, can you bring the ultra-sound over?" He asked.

"What? Why?" Esme asked confused.

"Please just do it and come into the master bedroom." Carlisle murmured into the phone, "It's Alice."

Hearing Alice's name Esme was over in two seconds.

"Alice? What…What is it?" Esme asked scared in case anything bad happened to her adopted daughter. Alice showed her the bump, not trusting herself to talk anymore, as the shook kicked in. Jasper was in the study pacing up and down.

When Alice gasped he was at her side instantly.

"What is it?" Jasper asked scared.

"I…I don't know Jazz, help me." Alice murmured, before turning to Carlisle

"please help me!"

"Let me do an ultra sound to be sure and we'll work from there." Carlisle said in response. Alice nodded as she lay down on the edge of the bed taking Esme and Jasper's hand. Once Carlisle had finished he murmured.

"Um Alice I think…I think you're pregnant."

Alice gasped at the thought and Jasper sunk down to his knees. Esme wrapped her arms around him pulling him to his feet.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Jasper pleaded with her.

"Alice I'm sure that you'll be able to have an abortion. If you wish." Carlisle said uncertain with his own words.

"What? No! NO!" Alice said as she sprang back to the door, coming out of her daze, crouched protectively. Esme went over to her slowly. Alice stood up straight and set her head on Esme's shoulder. Esme wrapped her arms around her waist holding her up.

"Don't let them hurt my baby!" Alice begged, "Please?"

"Alice don't do this to me. Please!" Jasper cried. Carlisle placed one of his hands on Jasper's shoulder holding him there.

"Jasper. We should respect Alice's wish." Carlisle said unhappy as well.

"Carlisle! Please No!" Jasper cried.

"Jazz, Please?" Alice said as she walked over to him with one of her hands on her stomach, she held her other hand out. Jasper took her hand instinctively. Jasper moved his free hand slowly, he placed it on Alice's stomach.

"Hello pretty baby." He said shakily.

"Thanks Jazz." Alice said as she reached up to kiss him. He didn't respond, "I love you both."

"Anything for you." Jasper said as he removed his hand from Alice's stomach quickly.

"Maybe we should go back and tell the others. They were all really worried earlier." Esme suggested.

"Um...okay…yeah, here take my car. We'll meet you there." Jasper said as he threw Carlisle his car keys.

"Be careful Alice." Carlisle warned.

"I've got her," Jasper said before he spoke to only Alice, "I've got both of you."

"Okay see you lot in a minute, then." Carlisle said as he and Esme walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. They headed for the garage and got into Jasper's Lamborghini Diablo and spead out of the garage.

"Um, Alice love, maybe you should get dressed before I drive us back to the house." Jasper suggested.

"Okay…Can you help me find something to wear?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, sure" Jasper said leading Alice into their closet. Once they found a loose dress and a pair of silver pumps, and Alice got changed, still in a daze.

Jasper took her hand again and lead her down the stairs and into the garage. Alice handed him her keys and he helped her get into her Porsche.

They were back to the Cullen's Family home in less than a minute. Jasper parked the Porsche beside his Lamborghini, in the garage. He got out of the car and was around to Alice helping her out of the car in the same second. Alice took his hand as they headed into the living room.

When we heard them come into the kitchen we stopped talking. Alice came into view first, she had one hand behind, her trailing in the pained Jasper, and the other on her stomach. I looked over at Jasper he looked as if he could cry.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked nervously.

"I…I'm fine" Alice answered unsure that her words were even true. Rosalie moved to stand in front of Alice and placed one of her hands on Alice's stomach.

"How is that even possible?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle answered her, "I don't know Rose, but Alice wants to keep it. So we are all going to keep a close eye on her."

"Alice why don't you and Jasper stay here until the baby is born?" Esme suggested

"Uh, okay…if it'll help." Alice said.

"All it means is that we can keep a close eye on you and the baby." Carlisle explained.

"Oh, okay." Alice said, as she sat down on the sofa. Jasper followed her and stood behind her protectively.

"Um, Carlisle how is she supposed to hunt?" Emmett asked.

"I suppose we'll have to bag some animal blood for her." Carlisle said.


	10. Confused

As the days passed, Alice's bump grew bigger and bigger and Jasper began to feel a lot more protective of Alice and the baby. And sooner or later a month had passed.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had went out shopping as Alice needed some new clothes, as none of her other's fitted her anymore. Rosalie had gone along to help her pick out something nice, she dragged Emmett and Jasper along with them, mainly as she knew that Jasper would be a mess if she kept him from Alice for longer than five minutes.

Around two hours later they all returned. It looked as if they had each bought a complete new wardrobe. Alice was completely covered in bags, we could hardly see her, and that was with Jasper covered in them himself. Emmett and Rosalie were also covered in bags many of them belonged to Alice but some belonged to Rosalie.

Once they had set all of the bags down, Renesmee started to walk over to Alice, who by now was sitting down on the sofa. Renesmee climbed onto the seat and then on to Alice's knee, she placed one of her hands on Alice's stomach and the other on Alice's face. She was trying to show the baby pictures of our family. She was also showing them to Alice, to show her that she meant no harm.

Alice's arms tightened around Renesmee's body, hugging her. Renesmee hugged her back, she even kissed her on her cheek. She must have been watching Jasper as that was all that he would do, he only hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and held her hand and no more. But at the minute Alice wasn't really worried about their lack of physically contact, she only cared about her baby. Carlisle had taken to having Alice have an ultra-sound everyday He said that he wanted to keep an eye on the baby's growth. Alice was into her forth month of her pregnancy, when she asked Carlisle.

"Is my baby's growth like a human baby's?"

"Well I'm not a hundred percent certain. I think it is, one thing for certain it's not like Bella's." Carlisle said.

I felt Edward shudder, beside me, at the flash back of my month carrying Renesmee, while I was still human.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jasper asked quietly. We all turned around in shock. This was the first time that Jasper had talked about their baby. Alice gasped.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked unsure.

"Oh sorry, the baby just moved," Alice apologised, "This feels so weird! Carlisle how come I can conceive a child but Rose and Esme can't?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle replied just as confused as everyone else, "if it were possible I'm sure; at least, Rose would be a mother by now."

Rosalie and Emmett smiled at each other.

"I'm sure she would!" Emmett laughed before he kissed her.

"Um, yes don't we know it!" Edward said sarcastically, before Rosalie kicked him on the shin, without removing her face from Emmett's.

"It's very confusing. How can this even be possible?" Carlisle asked himself.

"Um, Jazz, Do you want to come on a walk with me?" Alice asked.

"Uh, okay if you want."

Alice got up slowly, for her, and walked over to Jasper and took him by the hand trailing him behind her as she walked out through the back door, even though she was pregnant and worried she still had a spring in her step which always brought a smile to Esme's face. Alice dropped Jasper's hand and headed towards the far end of the 'garden', to were a tree had been knocked down, probably by one of Emmett and Edward's wrestling sessions, and sat down. Jasper followed her over and then sat down beside her.

"Jazz, there's something that I want to talk to you about." Alice said quietly.

"Okay, what is it, Love?" Jasper asked taking her hand in his.

"I know how much pain I'm putting you through right now and I'm really really sorry but I just couldn't let anyone hurt our baby not even Carlisle. Just please forgive me when this is over!"

"Forgive you? Love, I'm the one who is putting us both through the pain not you.

You could never put me through any sort of pain, ever! Every second I spend with you I cherish and there is nothing that I wish I could've changed, not even this."

"Jazz, I'm sorry." She cried.

"Alice. Love everything is going to work out fine. I promise." Jasper said hugging her tightly.

"I know. I had a vision last night. It was all of us together, you me and a beautiful baby boy, in our house. Everybody is going to be fine."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. This whole pregnancy thing is doing weird things to me right now."

"So I'm really going to be a dad?"

"Yes, you silly boy, and also the most beautiful husband in all of the world!" Alice said as she kissed him. Jasper didn't fight her of; he only put his arms, carefully, around her leaving one hand carefully on his son. He suddenly gasped and pulled back.

"He moved!"

"Yeah, he's been doing that a lot lately."

"Oh! I didn't realise."

"I've actually gotten used to it now."


	11. The Arrival

In to her fifth month. Alice let out a loud cry of pain, and she was instantly in Jasper's arms.

"Carlisle?" Jasper called his voice filled with worry.

"Bring her up the stairs." Carlisle called.

Jasper did as he was told instantly and carried Alice up the stairs in his arms.

"It's time." Carlisle said, "Jasper can you get some towels and get Esme up here as well I'm going to need her."

"Esme!" Jasper called down the stairs. Esme flitted up the stairs instantly.

"Jasper, maybe you should hold her hand or something we don't know how much pain she'll be in." Esme suggested.

Jasper took Alice's hand as she cried out in pain again squeezing on Jasper's hand. This was an odd sound. I'd never heard Alice in pain because Jasper had always tried his hardest to stop anything from harming her but he could not stop her with this one.

An hour had passed by the time Alice let out her last cry of pain. Carlisle was now holding Alice's beautiful baby boy in his arms. He and Esme washed the baby and then wrapped him up in a blanket. Esme handed the baby over to Alice, who was now sitting up in Jasper's arms, supported by Jasper's chest. Alice made a cradle shape in her arms as Esme set her son in. Jasper kissed Alice and then kissed her son lightly on the fore head. Carlisle and Esme both suggested.

"Well done love. He's beautiful and looks a lot like you." Jasper said smiling adoringly down at his son in Alice's arms.

"Looks more like you, which I'm happy about." Alice sighed looking down at her son, "Don't you listen to your daddy he talks the biggest load of rubbish some of the time"

"Good to have you back." Jasper laughed kissing the top of her head.

"Alice why don't you get changed and then come down the stairs. You've had everyone really worried, even Emmett."

"Uh, What? Um, yeah, okay. Esme can you get me some clothes to wear, please?" Alice asked. Esme walked out of the room for a second. She returned with a pair of jeans, a vest top and a pair of red pumps in her arms.

"Here you go." Esme said as she handed Alice the small pile of clothes.

Alice looked down at the pile and looked confused,

"Esme don't I need some loose clothes?" Alice asked as she looked down at her stomach, "Oh maybe not then."

Alice's bump had completely disappeared and her stomach was back to normal again. Alice got changed quickly, whilst Carlisle and Esme stepped out of the room to go down the stairs.

"Right, You ready?" Jasper asked as Alice wrapped her arm around his waist allowing him to carry their baby as they walked down the stairs.

"Alice are you …?" Rosalie started to ask before Alice cut her off.

"I'm fine Rose, and so is our son." Alice smiled at Jasper and he handed her their baby.

"So, what's my nephew called then?" Emmett asked.

"We haven't thought about a name yet." Alice replied.

"Oh. You guys are such lovely parents…" Emmett said, before Rosalie hit him,

"What?"

"What about something like Jamie?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah let's pick out a normal name this time!" Emmett teased, looking over at Renesmee. Renesmee glared at him and was at his side in an instant. She took his hand and bit down hard.

"Awww…" Emmett whinged, "What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of my name!" Renesmee growled, before she added cheerfully, "I think that Jamie is a perfect name for the baby."

"Well then, Jamie it is." Alice said as she sat down. Renesmee sat down beside her, she placed one hand on Jamie's face and her other on Alice's. She started to show her cousin our family and what they were called. Then suddenly at the sight of Alice, he called out,

"Mummy!"

We all stared at him, Jamie was only an hour old. Renesmee showed him a picture of Jasper.

"Daddy!" Jamie said perfectly, and then he cried out again, "DADDY!"

"I'm right here." Jasper said shocked. Jamie held his arms out to Jasper. Alice handed Jamie over to him. Renesmee sat on Alice's knee, hugging her. She wanted to make sure that Alice was alright. Jamie then called,

"Nessie."

Renesmee turned around at the sound of her name, shocked, as Jasper handed her Jamie. Renesmee held him perfectly, she even rocked her arms slightly and sooner or later Jamie had fallen asleep. Alice gasped and Jamie was out of Renesmee's arms immediately.

"What… What did I do? Did I hurt Jamie?" Renesmee said as she burst into tears. Edward and I were over to her side instantly.

"Sorry Nessie. It's just the fact that he sleeps, none of us sleep, except for you. It's really weird, well then being able to have a child is weird." Alice laughed at the last part. Renesmee climb out of my arms and was into Alice's hugging her.

"Can I hold Jamie again? Please?" Renesmee asked, angelically.

"Jazz." Alice said nodding towards Jamie and then to Renesmee. Jasper handed Jamie over. And again Renesmee held him very carefully, not wanting him to be taken of her again.

"Well I think that this calls for a shopping trip!" Alice said excitedly, taking Jasper's hand.

"Alice? What for?" Jasper asked.

"Um, well it seems to me that there is somebody in this room who is going to need clothes, nappies, a bed and other things like that"

"Oh yeah, good point. Nessie do you want to come with us?" Jasper asked, he must have wanted to make it up to her after earlier.

"Okay as long as I can hold Jamie!" Renesmee said.

"In the car, yes, but I'll have to take him when we get into the shops. Jasper can carry you." Alice said.

"Well then. Come on, let's go!" Renesmee called as she got up and started to walk towards the garage with Jamie in her arms. Alice and Jasper both got up at the same time. Alice kissed Jasper and then followed Renesmee holding Jasper's hand.

Jasper helped Renesmee into Alice's Porsche and then got into the front seat.

Once they reached the shops, Alice took Jamie in her arms as Jasper scooped Renesmee up and carried her on his back, meaning that he could place his arms around Alice's waist. They walked into the shops ignoring the people who were staring at the, obliviously they thought that Alice and Jasper looked to young to have two children. Alice walked into a shop and bought a pram and a board for Renesmee to stand on, a bag, an umbrella that clipped on to the pram and a rain cover. Alice set Jamie into the pram carefully and Jasper set Renesmee on to the board, he then wrapped his arm tenderly around Alice's waist as she was pushing the pram. Jasper put his other hand on to the other side of the pram.

They went into a baby clothes store. Alice bought Jamie a whole wardrobe full of designer clothes and asked them to be delivered to the Cullen's later that day. She also picked out a beautiful red and gold dress for Renesmee and handed her the bag. Renesmee was ecstatic. Alice went into a bed store and bought a large cot and blankets for Jamie. They were also being delivered later.

Renesmee had found a huge toy store and pointed at it. Alice went in and bought Renesmee everything that she wanted. Alice also bought some soft cuddly toys for Jamie.

They finished shopping and headed back to Alice's Porsche. Alice took the pram apart, taking the carry cot part out and placing it into the back set. Renesmee climbed into the back seat of the car. On the way back both Renesmee and Jamie fell asleep.

They got to the Cullen's house in less than five minutes as Jasper was driving slowly. He parked in the garage and Alice took the pram out of the boot and placed the carry cot, carefully, into it again. Jasper carefully lifted Renesmee out of the back seat and placed her on his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He also lifted out the bag with Renesmee's dress out of the boot. Jasper walked in behind Alice, he handed me Renesmee and the bag and then went to sit beside Alice as she slowly pushed the pram forward and backwards, with her foot, kissing her quickly. When Emmett spoke Jamie woke up.

"So when do I get to hold my nephew then?"

"I suppose you can hold him now, now that you've woke him up!" Alice said as she picked Jamie up into her arms to hand him over to Emmett. As she did this there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Carlisle said as he walked out of the room. He opened up the door.

"There's some packages here for a, Mrs Hale." The delivery man said.

"Alice what did you buy this time?" Carlisle laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Um, just some things for both Jamie and Renesmee." Alice replied innocently before she got up and signed for the passages.

"Wow! That feels so weird! That's the first time I've had to sign for anything as Alice Hale."

"Well maybe you should get used to it, Love!" Jasper called.

"Hmm maybe I should," Alice said before saying, "Gorgeous." too quietly for the delivery man to hear.

"Okay where do you want us to put these?" the man asked.

"Ah just leave them in the hall there." Alice said as she pointed out a spot for them to be set, "Except for the clothes can you bring them into the living room?"

"Yep!" the man said as he stared after Alice as she leaped up the stairs in her short skirt.

"I'll help you." Carlisle said, clearly annoyed at the man for staring at Alice in that way.

"Oh, okay that's a first!" the man laughed bringing his attention away from the stairs.

Alice walked into the living room, she took Jasper's hand pulling him to his feet and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Jasper asked startled.

"Oh. All right then!" Alice huffed, pushing Jasper back down on to the seat.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it!" Jasper said as he stood back up.

"Emmett and I will look after Jamie." Rosalie said, shaking her head slightly.

"K, we'll be back in the morning!" Alice said happily under the adding pressure of

Jasper's lips. Jasper picked Alice up in his arms quickly.

"We still haven't had our honeymoon!" Jasper said. He then ran out of the back door at a great spead to get back to their house.

"Daddy? Mummy?" Jamie cried helplessly.

"They'll be back in the morning hopefully." Rosalie said as Emmett handed her Jamie. Carlisle walked in.

"Where'd Alice and Jasper go?"

"Back home." Rosalie laughed.

"Uh, didn't they forget someone?"

"Um. Well it's probably better for him to stay here!" Esme laughed.

"Oh okay. I was going to say that we should bring all of this around to them." Carlisle said pointing at the boxes, "maybe in the morning then."


	12. An Outing

Once the morning came, Alice and Jasper returned hand in hand smiling at each other. Alice walked over to Rosalie to pick Jamie up. Rosalie handed Jamie to her immediately. Alice and Jasper sat down together on the sofa. Carlisle walked in with a bottle full of a white powdery substance.

"Um Carlisle? What the hell is that?" Alice asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"We found out last night…" Carlisle said before Emmett interrupted.

"While you pair where of having 'fun' we had look after your baby and we found out that he likes milk instead of blood. So we definitely know that he's yours, strange and small." Emmett laughed before Rosalie hit him.

"Be nice old man." She teased.

"Anyway." Carlisle said ignoring Rosalie and Emmett who were kissing again,

"It's time for him to be feed. Do you want to do the honours?"

"Oh can I?" Alice asked, shifting his weight into her left arm. Carlisle handed Alice the bottle. She put it into his mouth and he started to drink it instantly.

"So do you want us to move these things into the spare room of your house?" Emmett asked as he pulled away from Rosalie, pointing at the large pile of boxes at the front door. He kissed Rosalie again ignoring Edward's laughing.

"Oh those if you want." Alice said, "Rose do you want to pick something for Jamie to wear?"

Rosalie quickly moved away from Emmett's lips, clearly annoyed with Alice for interrupting them. She moved quickly over to the clothes pile and picked out a pair of baby blue dungarees and a white t-Shirt to go under it. She then picked out a pair of blue boots and handed them to Alice. She was back over to Emmett in the same second kissing him again.

Once Jamie had finished drinking Alice got him changed quickly, she made it look so easy, lately Renesmee had taken to dressing herself. I must admit it, he was even better than me. She spends too much time with Alice.

"Can we all go out today?" Renesmee asked from behind the sofa.

"I'm sure that we could go out for a walk or something." Esme suggested.

"What about a beach? I've never been there before." Renesmee asked.

"Well then in that case, we're all going to the beach!" Esme said.

"Can Em and I stay here?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose this is a family day out you're coming with us. Even if I have to drag you along behind me!" Carlisle said.

"YEAH!" Renesmee yelled.

"Okay. Fine, come on Em let's go get ready." Rosalie said as she sulked out of the room.

"Coming mistress!" Emmett sighed.

"I heard that!" Rosalie called form up the stairs.

"Good! Well I suppose I should go calm her down or at least make her a little happier." Emmett said as he rolled eyes and headed towards the stairs.

"What's up?" Emmett asked Rosalie as he got into their bedroom.

"Nothing!" Rosalie huffed.

"Come on Rose you can't fool your own husband! What's up?" he asked again.

"Nothing!"

"Rose?"

"Fine. How come Alice and Jasper can have a child but we can't?"

"I don't' know the answer to that one but, maybe, we could try. If it'll make you feel any better!" Emmett said as he picked Rosalie up into his arms and threw her down onto their huge bed.

"Hey!" Rosalie said. She was then kissing him, she had his shirt of and was working on his trousers when there was a knock on the door. They ignored it. The knock came louder.

"Rose? It's me open up." Alice said. They continued to ignore her.

"I'll break the door!" Alice warned.

"Go for it! It's your innocence." Rosalie murmured, "I don't care!"

From under the pressure of Rosalie's lips Emmett managed to say,

"Go away Alice!" Before he head Rosalie's clothes of in one swift movement.

"Fine!" Alice huffed, she walked down the stairs," They aren't coming."

"I think we guessed that much!" Edward laughed.

"Maybe you should get Nessie a jacket, Bella." Esme suggested.

"Yeah that might be a good idea." I said as I looked over at the dress, that Alice had bought her the other day, which Renesmee had pulled on.

"I'll run home and get one." Edward said, then he spoke to Alice, "What one?"

"Oh the white fluffy one." Alice said, Edward's face was blank, "the one with the bows on it!"

"Oh that one!" he said, "I'll be right back." Edward turned around to kiss me quickly, he also kissed Renesmee lightly on the forehead, before he ran out of the back door.

"Alice maybe you should start to put Jamie into his pram." Jasper suggested.

"Oh yeah." Alice said as she moved towards the pram with Jamie in her arms, Jasper moved with her. Edward was back before they had even got Jamie in.

"Nessie, put this on and then we can go to the beach." Edward said.

"Okay. Is Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett coming with us?" Renesmee asked.

"Um, No they have something on right now." Alice said.

"More like something off!" Edward laughed.

"Oh, Okay. Can we go now?" Renesmee asked.

"Uh yep, just give us a minute to get Jamie into his pram." Alice said.

As they finished putting Jamie into his pram, we took Renesmee into the garage and helped her climb into my Ferrari. Alice and Jasper where going to bring Carlisle and Esme. Once they had Jamie into their car, they followed me out of the garage.

When we reached the beach Renesmee was the first out of the car, she climb over me to get out of the car before I had the chance to open the door. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle got out of Jasper's Lamborghini. Jasper went to the boot and took out the pram as Alice took Jamie, in his carry cot, out of the back seat.

Alice assembled the pram properly as Jasper couldn't do it properly yet. Renesmee had already taken of her socks and her shoes and was playing in the sand when we joined her. Edward had brought a picnic blanket and a hamper, as props. We all sat down on the blanket in the sand. Alice took Jamie out of his pram and started to feed him.

Once Alice had finished feeding Jamie, Her and Jasper went for a walk along the shore line, leaving Jamie with Esme, when Alice suddenly exclaimed,

"Stepped on a Pop- Tart." Jasper looked at her funny, "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Jasper said as he picked her up in his arms carrying her into the water.

"Hey!" Alice said as Jasper set her down into the water, which came up to her shoulders

"What?" He said, "I thought that you'd like to get away from all of the staring."

"Oh, how kind a husband you are!" Alice laughed, kissing him as a large wave crashed over their heads. Jasper pulled Alice into his arms again kissing her as he carried her back on to the shore.

"Oh how thoughtful." Alice said as Jasper set her back onto her feet.

"Of course I am otherwise I wouldn't have bought you this." Jasper said as he pulled a black satin box out of his pocket, it was wet as well.

"Oh, what did you buy me?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Well you have an engagement ring and a wedding ring so this one is an eternity ring." He said as he opened the lid of the soaking wet box to reveal a gold ring. The ring was covered in small diamonds, but the two diamonds that stood out the most were the ones that were cut into the shape of a heart and on top of it

`J+A`, just like their wedding ring.

"Well do you like it?" Jasper asked nervously. Alice didn't answer instead she kissed him, when she stopped Jasper said.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" He said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Come on let's get back to Jamie." Alice said as she took his hand. When they got back Carlisle handed them each a towel.

"You pair are more childish than Nessie!" Carlisle laughed.

"I don't care look at what this big child bought me!" Alice said excitedly showing us her left hand.

"Jasper that's absolutely beautiful!" Esme said, admiring the ring.

"Alice you just wanted one more ring than everyone else. Didn't you? You couldn't have been happy with just the two like Esme, Rose and Bella!" Edward laughed.

"No I couldn't have." Alice said, "Call yourself a mind reader!"


	13. A Magic Act

When we got back home Emmett and Rosalie were on the sofa. Rosalie was lying across it with her head in Emmett's lap as he played with her hair.

Renesmee ran over to them and jumped on to Rosalie's stomach.

"You missed so much!" Renesmee said as she placed one hand on each of their faces. When it got to the part about Alice's new ring. Rosalie gasped.

"So do I get to see it then Alice?" Rosalie asked, never moving to sit up, as Emmett was still playing with her hair. Alice came over to the seat and showed Rosalie her new ring. Jasper came to stand behind her.

"It's beautiful." Rosalie said as Alice turned around to kiss Jasper quickly.

"Oh, God! Don't tell me that I have to go ring shopping!" Emmett said, clearly annoyed by that thought.

"Nope. I'm quite happy with the two." Rosalie said, reaching up to kiss him quickly.

"Good, cause I hate ring shopping. I hate it with a passion!" Emmett sighed in relief.

"In that case, then maybe I do want another ring then." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh no! Not the ring shopping I'll do anything!" Emmett cried in mock horror.

"Anything? Really?" Rosalie asked as she got up onto her elbows to kiss him.

"Rose! Please! There's children in the room." Edward cried helplessly.

"Fine!" Rosalie huffed as she pulled away from Emmett's face.

"Later." Emmett said quietly to cheer her up.

"Alice we should probably go and get changed." Jasper laughed, as he looked down at their wet clothes.

"Good point. Um, Rosalie can look after Jamie?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Rosalie said, taking Jamie out of Alice's arms.

"We'll be right back." Alice said.

As Alice and Jasper strode out of the back door, Jacob came in through the front door. He had Renesmee in his arms in a minute. She placed her hands on Jacob's face showing him what he had missed on the beach, she also showed him Alice's new ring.

"Wow. I should have gotten here sooner." Jacob said.

"Yes you should have!" Renesmee said scowling at him.

"Hey what's this behind your ear?" Jacob reaching and pulling out a small bracelet from behind her ear. It was a simple leather, braided bracelet with a small wolf on it.

"It's my turn to hold him!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"You literally just held him there now!" Emmett shouted.

"So! I want to hold him now!"

"NO!"

"Emmett give me the God damn child!"

"Emmett, you should probably give her Jamie." Carlisle interjected.

"Fine." Emmett sighed, handing Jamie over to Rosalie.

Jacob stared at them, with his mouth hanging wide open.

"You…but…the child…What? How long was I away for?" Jacob exclaimed looking from Carlisle to Emmett to Rosalie.

"Come here!" Renesmee beckoned Jacob toward her. She placed her hands on his face, once again, and `showed` him what had in happened in the five months that Alice had carried Jamie.

"Alice was in her room for most of the time." Edward said, answering one of Jacob's unspoken questions.

"Oh so he's Alice's child is he?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Fido's being smart today." Rosalie said instantly.

"Oh. Shut up Blondie!"

"Now guys don't start this again." Emmett said exasperated.

Just then Alice and Jasper walked in, wearing dry clothes, hand in hand. Alice walked straight over to Rosalie and took Jamie out of her arms.

"Congrats, guys. I guess it's a little late. Better late than never." Jacob laughed.

"Nope, not really but thanks anyway." Alice said cheerfully.


	14. Shopping

"Um, Rose do you want to come shopping with Jazz, Jamie and I? I really could do with a woman's opinion." Alice asked hopefully.

"We're going shopping?" Jasper asked, "since when?"

"Sure!" Rosalie said excited, "Come on Em get off your ass, your coming too."

"oh no I'm not there might be a ring shop near by. I'm not going!" Emmett said,

"You can't make me."

"Oh yes I can." Rosalie laughed, "Now come on or your not getting your surprise later tonight. And you'll be outside like the wolves."

"Fine." Emmett murmured, sounding like a stropy little child.

"Good boy." Rosalie said patting him on the head.

"I didn't realise that you needed a lead." Jacob said before Rosalie punched him on the chest, "What was that for?"

"Don't ever call my husband a dog!" Rosalie growled at him.

"You were the one treating him like the dog not me!" Jacob said defensively.

"Come on Rose, let's go and maybe I'll get you a surprise for later." Emmett teased Rosalie, before she towed him out of the room.

"I like the sound of that." Rosalie said kissing him before heading towards her car in the garage. Alice and Jasper followed them. Alice held Jamie in her arms and Jasper pushed his pram. They got into the garage and Alice started to put Jamie into the back seat while Jasper shoved the pram into the boot of his Lamborghini. When he got it in he climbed into the driver's seat and drove out of the garage taking Alice's hand in his free one.

When they reached the shops, Jasper and Rosalie parked beside each other. Alice and Rosalie where the first out of the cars, Emmett simply jumped over the door before Rosalie had a chance to put the roof up again. Jasper took Jamie out of the back and then walked around to the boot taking out his pram. He tried to put it up.

"Um, Alice." Jasper said, pointing at the pram.

"Honestly, Jazz! It's really not all that hard. All that you have to do is pull it up." Alice said as she kissed him, "But well done for trying."

Rosalie laughed as Emmett walked around the front of her car, he stood beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He bent down to kiss her, he soon got bored of bending, so he lifted her up and set her down carefully on to the door frame.

"Come on you two!" Alice laughed. Rosalie sighed as Emmett pulled back.

"Later." Emmett reminded her, making her smile again. He lifted her of the door, smiling as she wrapped her arm around him, he wrapped his arm around her waist letting his hand rest on her back pocket.

Alice pushed Jamie's pram into the shops and Jasper followed. He soon took her free hand in his.

"I'm buying." Jasper said.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Alice asked, slightly confused.

"Oh I didn't know that it was against the law to buy my wife presents!"

"Your buying me presents?"

"Yes. You silly girl. Now go and spend some money."

"Okay that should be easy enough."

"That's my girl. Now I'll be right back, I just need to get something. Rose and Emmett will keep you company." He said before he kissed her and Jamie quickly, he darted off in the opposite direction.

"Where'd Jasper go?" Rosalie asked.

"Alice what did you do to him?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"I didn't do anything to him. There's something that he needs to get. But anyway he said that he's buying! Yeah!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh no, poor lad. He must definitely not know what he's got himself into," Emmett laughed, "First he marries this little freak, then he has a kid and now he's letting you loose with his credit card!"

Alice hit him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey don't you dare insult my husband or my baby and yes he let me loose with his credit card, but he also let Rose loose with yours too." Alice said.

Emmett looked over to Rosalie, who was standing with his credit card in her hand, smiling.

"Oh man." Emmett whinged, "Rose, please put the credit card down and no-one will get hurt."

Rosalie laughed and started to walk off. Emmett put his arms around Rosalie quickly and tried to grab his credit card but Rosalie had already handed it over to Alice.

"Awk, come on babe. I need that." Emmett whinged.

"And what exactly do you need?" Rosalie asked.

"Um…well…new…car."

"And am I not more important than a new car?"

"Well, no, not really."

Rosalie slapped him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well then guess where you're going?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"I don't know where?"

"Ring shopping!"

"NOOOO!"

"Come on, I'll even help you pick one out."

At that moment Jasper returned with a small box with a blue satin bow, which he handed over to Alice, with a smile.

"For me?" Alice asked grinning at him.

"Yes unless you don't want it I could always give it to Rosalie." Jasper said.

"No! I want it." Alice exclaimed, trying to snatch it out of Jasper's hand, but he was to fast for her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Jasper said teasing her by holding it above his head so that she couldn't reach it without jumping up, "I want my reward first."

"Okay then!" Alice sighed as she reached up to kiss him on the lips quickly.

"That's better, I suppose." Jasper said with a smile.

"Can I see my present now?" Alice asked innocently.

"I suppose, since you've been good." Jasper said as he handed Alice the box.

Alice fingered at the little satin bow delicately, then lifted the lid of and spotted a beautiful and delicate necklace, with real, sparkling diamonds in the shape of the heart as the charm.

"Thank you so much Jazz!" Alice said as she kissed him.

"Hm that's a better reward." Jasper said kissing her again.

"Em, why can't you be more like Jasper?" Rosalie asked teasing Emmett.

"What did they do this time?" Jasper asked, looking over at Emmett.

"They," Emmett said pointing at Alice and Rosalie, "stole my credit card, again."

Emmett you should have learnt by now just hand it over to them and we wouldn't have this problem every time they go shopping."

"You see!" Rosalie said.

"But then again this terrifying little monster let loose with a credit card is bad enough without Rose at her side." Jasper laughed looking around at Alice, who smiled cheekily back at him.

"Anyway. Let's go shopping." Rosalie said as she pulled Emmett's arm and trailed him behind her.

"NOO! Jasper help me!" Emmett cried.

"See ya, bro." Jasper laughed as he waved at Emmett. By the time he had

turned around Alice had already bought half the shop.

"Heeeey Jasper." Alice said innocently.

"What have you bought this time?"

"Well I could go into detail but pretty much so the whole shop."

"Alice!" Jasper moaned, "I turn my back for not even a minute and you have all of this."

"I'm a girl, leave me alone."

"Really I thought that you were a boy." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're so funny!"

"Thank you. We should probably go and save Emmett now."

"Good point." Alice said pushing Jamie's pram around as she headed for the door, "Come on Jazz."

They walked out into the shopping centre and went straight towards the first jewellery store and found Emmett sitting on one of the seats. Rosalie walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"I like this one." Rosalie said as she showed Emmett her left hand.

"Hey Alice," Emmett said as he spotted them, "Do you fancy helping? I'm no good with romantic gestures."

"You're not that bad." Rosalie said, smiling as she kissed him.

"Just pick one, buy it and then we'll leave." Emmett said.

"Alright Alice come help me then."

"What about that one?" Alice asked pointing out a gold ring with small, coloured diamonds going around it.

"Yes I like it. Let's get it and leave." Emmett almost cried.

"Fine. But you're paying." Rosalie huffed.

"Fine by me as long as we can leave!"

Once Emmett had paid for Rosalie's new ring, they all returned to Jasper and Rosalie's cars and got in, once Alice had fitted all of the bags in to the two boots.

They were home shortly. Alice and Jasper went back to their house to drop Alice's shopping off. They came into the living room shortly after Emmett and Rosalie. Esme was standing beside Carlisle, with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe we should show her." Carlisle said.

"Um, Alice. What did you buy?" Esme asked.

"Clothes. Why?" Alice asked.

"Do you think that you could explain this?" Esme asked letting the paper in her hand unravel, it rolled out and continued rolling on the ground.

"Oh, that. But look it's all on Jasper's card … wait no never mind that was today."

"Alice we are going to suspend your credit card!" Emmett laughed grinning at Alice's expression.

"What?" Alice asked shocked.

"No we're not Emmett. Be nice to her." Carlisle said.

"Alice the only things that you're allowed to shop for is things for Jamie. I'm sure that Rosalie and I will be able to keep control of everyone's clothes for at least a month" Esme said, rolling up the piece of paper.

"Are you trying to kill me or do you all just hate me?" Alice asked annoyed now, her eyes wide in shock.

"Alice we have to pay everyone's bills and I know we have the money but we'd rather it if we still had some left at the end of the day." Esme said.

"I'm sure that you'll be able to find something else to do with your time." Rosalie laughed as she looked over at Alice and then at Jasper.

"Yes I know that we'd be able to find a way to keep me busy but there is now the problem of Jamie." Alice said.

"Em and I could look after him," Rosalie offered, "sometimes."

"Rose, please get that out of your head." Edward moaned. Rosalie and Emmett started to kiss, without moving back for air.

"Or Esme and I could look after him now and again. He needs his parents more around him more than he needs any of us." Carlisle said letting his medical side come through.

Emmett was getting bored sitting down, he lifted Rosalie into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, kissing her as he went up.

"We really should build them another house." Carlisle said at the sound of clothes ripping above our heads.

"You think!" Esme laughed, "I'll get right on the designs."

"Make sure that it's far away." Edward laughed as Esme flitted up the stairs.

"Now we're the ones not getting any rest." Alice laughed looking up at Jasper.

"Yeah I know." Jasper sighed as he kissed Alice quickly.

"Anyway. Do you want me to make up a bottle for Jamie?" Carlisle asked as Esme came down the stairs with a large pile of design papers in her hands. She sat down on the sofa and instantly started to design Rosalie and Emmett's new

house.

"Um, yeah sure." Alice said.

Carlisle left the room and went into the kitchen, he came back in, in around a minute with Jamie's small bottle in his hands. Lately Jamie had taken to liking blood in his milk. Alice took the bottle out of Carlisle's hands and instantly started to feed Jamie as she sat down next to Esme.

Esme had finished the designing of the house and was now thinking of what materials would be best for her to use. Jamie had finished drinking and Esme had finished all of the designing. She set the paper down on the edge of the sofa. Emmett and Rosalie didn't hear us talking about their new house.

"I think that it should be opposite Edward and Bella's cottage." Alice suggested, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah on the far side of the field. And maybe not even there." Edward said quickly, taking my hand and kissing me quickly.

It was late at night, Alice and Jasper had already taken Jamie home and weren't returning, when Rosalie and Emmett came back down the stairs. Emmett had his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist, walking behind her as she came down the stairs. Rosalie had pulled on a short, tightly fitted dress, while Emmett had put on a pair of jeans, a shirt which he hadn't bothered to button up and a baseball cap.

"Oh, some quiet at last. We were beginning to think that an earthquake had hit us." Jacob said as he came in through the door, he walked over to me holding his arms out, "May I?"

"Sure." I said as I handed the now sleeping Renesmee to him.

"Thanks." He said as he went over to the corner to sit down.

Rosalie and Emmett went over towards the sofa, Emmett sat down first and then Rosalie sat down on his lap. Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around her torso, she turned around and kissed him slowly, but it was still building.

"Rose." Edward moaned, "You just came down."

Rosalie and Emmett ignored him and continued to kiss. Rosalie turned in Emmett's lap, so that she was facing him, her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her. Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah we should probably start to build that soon." Edward said answering one

of Carlisle's thoughts.

Rosalie and Emmett were to busy to listen to what anyone was saying.

"Definitely." Carlisle said looking over at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Do you two mind? Don't break my couch!" Esme warned.

"Fine," Emmett murmured under Rosalie's, now smiling, lips. Once again

Emmett lifted Rosalie up on to his chest and flitted up the stairs.

"We'll start work in the morning." Esme sighed at the sound of Rosalie and

Emmett above her head. Jasper and Alice returned carrying Jamie.

It was early morning and Rosalie was lying down, on their large bed, next to Emmett who had the covers pulled up to his waist. Rosalie was slowly tracing her fingers up and down his stomach, when he started to kiss her again, only this time he started at her neck and was very slowly moving up towards her lips.

"I told you that you were good with romantic gestures. What more could a woman want whenever she `walks` up after that…to find you lying beside them with your perfect body on show?" Rosalie laughed as Emmett was now kissing her lips.

"Right now should be a good time to go. It looks like Emmett's got Rose amused for another good three hours or more." Alice laughed.

"Well that gives us plenty of time." Esme said happily.

"Let's move it then." Edward said impatiently, "Jacob can you look after Nessie and Jamie please?"

"Will do." Jacob said, "Wait where do you want me to go?"

"Our house, I'm sure that Nessie is dieing for you to see her magic house." I said.

"Alice, I'll need Jamie." Jacob said.

"Oh. Okay. Keep him in his pram unless he wakes up. If he does there's a bottle of milk already made up in his bag." Alice said as she pushed the pram over to Jacob.

"Alice, I'm sure even the likes of Jacob will know what to do and if he doesn't Nessie can help him." Jasper reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Alice apologised,

"S'alright." Jacob said.

We ran to the place that Esme had picked for us to build Rosalie's and Emmett's new house. Esme showed us her designs of what the house was to look like.

"So does everyone know what it is that they're doing?" Esme asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Edward said saluting her.

"Well then let's move it we only have a few hours to get this all done." Esme said quickly.

We all started on different parts of the ground floor. We built the main walls quickly for both levels and then we began to build in the rooms. We finished the walls and place the windows into the walls in around an hour. Altogether the house was around five thousand square foot, with extra room around the back for a garage to large to hold their two cars. They even had a large back garden decorated with flowers and a small pond in the furthest corner away from the house.

When we finished putting the roof on we started to decorate the rooms on the ground floor. Alice and Esme painted and wallpapered the ceilings and walls, whilst Carlisle and Jasper did the floors. Edward and I had the job of bringing in the furniture into the rooms where they had finished. We started in the kitchen bringing in the worktops and sinks. Once we had them in place Edward started to fix the plumbing, while I started to put he shelves and cupboards on the walls and then filling them with plates and cutlery. We swiftly finished in the kitchen, and then moved into the dining room. We placed a large table in the middle of the room and then built shelves for the walls. We finished the dining room in a short time of around ten minutes. We moved onto the living room as everyone else moved up the stairs. We quickly placed the furniture in the exact places that Alice and Esme wanted and then moved up the stairs to join them.

Carlisle and Jasper were doing the bathroom and where nearly finished. Alice was filling the new walk in wardrobe with pristine new clothes for both Rosalie and Emmett. Esme had told us to put in a spare bedroom. Just in case, and she was now decorating it.

I went into the master bedroom, it was already decorated all I had to do was put in the furniture. I carried a huge box up the stairs easily. I also brought up some smaller boxes. I built the huge bed without even having to look at the instructions, I put it in its place, lifting it easily with one hand. I built two bedside tables and put them on either side of the bed.

Edward came in and helped me put some pictures on the walls and make up the bed with red satin coves, under the duvet Edward placed some red rose petals on the mattress with a smile on his face. After we had finished we went back down the stairs. Alice was sprawled out on the sofa with her head in Jasper's lap smiling up at him. Carlisle was sitting on the opposite sofa with his arm wrapped around Esme as she leaned into his chest.

"We should probably head back. They might be down soon." Edward laughed, I could tell that he knew that they wouldn't be down for a while.

"What about Nessie and Jamie?" Esme asked.

"Jazz and I will stop by your house and collect them." Alice said clearly not like the fact that her darling son would have to spend more time than what was necessary with a werewolf.

"Okay. We'll head back in case they do come down," Carlisle said, "See you in a minute."

Carlisle and Esme headed back towards their home. Alice and Jasper soon went of to collect Jamie. When they were gone Edward kissed me, taking me by surprise as he pushed me down onto the seat. It was more than a peck on the lips and was much harder to pull back from. I eventually did.

"What was that for?" I asked completely shocked.

"I just wanted a kiss from my wife." Edward said, flashing my favourite, crooked smile.

"Later." I said, knowing exactly what his smile meant.

"Fine." He huffed.

"Come on. Let's get back before they come back down the stairs." I said laughing at his expression as I pulled him out of the front door.

When we got back to the Cullen's, Alice was, once again, sprawled out on the large sofa with her head in Jasper's lap this time she had Jamie on her stomach. He was giggling softly as Alice tickled his belly.

Jacob had Renesmee and was playing with her in the far corner while Esme put her feet up on the sofa, leaning back into Carlisle's chest. She kissed him quickly just as he wrapped his arms protectively around her chest.

"Come on, let's get dressed and go down the stairs." Emmett said from up the stairs, he sat up slightly.

" No way!" Rosalie kissed him pushing him back down again.

"Oh alright then another hour." Emmett smiled under Rosalie's lips.

They continued where they had left of. Around an hour later they stopped and reluctantly got dressed and came down the stairs. Rosalie had pulled on a pair of jeans, a tightly fitted T-Shirt and a long cardigan for over the top while Emmett wore a pair of jeans and a plain T-Shirt.

Rosalie was smiling as she came down the stairs holding Emmett's hand. Once they reached the bottom Emmett kissed Rosalie and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We got you pair something." Esme said excitedly.

"Oh. And what might that be?" Rosalie asked.

"We built you 'another' house." Esme said putting emphasis on another.

"Really?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Do you want to see it then?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh okay." Rosalie said almost laughing. She took Emmett's hand from around her waist and kept it in her hand and followed us out of the back door.


	15. Across The River

We all ran across the river. We stopped whenever we reached Emmett and Rosalie's new home. We heard Rosalie gasp.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked unsure.

"It's beautiful, how could I not like it? Thank you so much, Esme." Rosalie answered amazed.

"And this is only the outside!" Alice laughed. She had brought Jamie with her, he struggled in her arms and she handed him over to Jasper and he stopped struggling instantly.

"Well, come on Rose. Go in." Emmett said.

Esme handed Rosalie the key. Rosalie stepped forward and was followed by Emmett. She unlocked the door and Emmett held it open as he lifted her up.

"Thanks!" she muttered to him. Emmett kissed her quickly and then walked in.

They walked down a short a hallway until they reached the first door, where he set her down. This was the living. Emmett held the door open for her, again, and then followed her.

"Wow!" Rosalie said as she looked around her at the room that was painted white, the sofa was a very pale blue and the floor was wooden. Pictures hung on the walls. There was a large T.V in one corner and in the other was a pale blue armchair.

"Did you look in the mirror? Emmett asked, kissing her. Rosalie took Emmett's hand and trailed him towards the larger sofa. She pushed him down, sat on his lap facing him and began to kiss him. Emmett's hands wrapped her waist, pulling her tighter ob his chest, at the same time her hands wrapped around the back of his head.

Rosalie moved her arms down from Emmett's head and unbuttoned his shirt and had it off him in the same second. Her arms then moved back around his neck. Emmett smiled under her lips, lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs.

He went into the room closest to the stairs. It turned out to be the master bedroom; Esme thought that it would be best. Emmett set Rosalie down gently on the edge of their bed and then stepped away from her.

"Hey!" Rosalie complained.

"I'll be right back." Emmett said laughing at her expression. He turned around and ran out of the house. When he returned he had a large bunch of flowers in his hands.

"For you." He said as he said handing Rosalie the flowers.

"What are these for?" Rosalie asked confused.

"A house warming gift or two."

Rosalie looked around in the flowers until she found a small silver box with a large red bow on it. Emmett took the box out of Rosalie's hands, opened it and got down on one knee, laughing.

"Will you marry me again, Mrs Cullen?"

"No!" Rosalie giggled at his expression, "I'm only joking of coarse I'll marry you again." 

"Good." He sighed sliding the ring on to her finger, "Now where were we?"

Rosalie smiled.

"I think I now where." She said as she lay down in the middle of their, new, bed. Emmett was on the bed instantly kissing her with a great force.

When the sun light came through the window they stopped and Rosalie began to laugh.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"I never thought that I'd see the day that my monkey man would sparkle!" Rosalie laughed.

"Well, you're sparkling too. Just like that large diamond on your finger."

They both laughed and the movement off their bodies started them of again. Emmett continued to kiss Rosalie until it was pitch black outside.

"Come on babe, let's get back and give Edward something to moan about." Emmett said under Rosalie's crushing lips.

"I suppose. We'll need to tell Alice and Esme the good news." Rosalie reluctantly pulled away from Emmett.

"Again." Emmett laughed, "I think we're gonna need to look in the closet for some clothes to wear. Don't think Alice would appreciate the new look."

Rosalie looked around her for the first time, seeing the torn up remains of what they had on the day before.

"Hm. Or Carlisle for that matter." Rosalie said as she kissed her. Emmett got out of their bed and flitted into their closet and grabbed a grey beanie, a pair of jeans and a white, short- sleeved T-Shirt and threw them on. Rosalie followed him in wearing a short, black, silk dressing gown. She had to pick her way through all of her new clothes; she finally stopped searching when ever she reached a long, strapless, tight fitted, silver and black dress. She swiftly pulled it on but then she had the task of picking out a pair of shoes. Emmett picked a pair of trainers while she picked a pair of black, four inch heels. Emmett smiled sweetly at her,

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks." She replied kissing him.

"Hm maybe I should say that more often if that's going to be your reaction every time."

"Maybe you should."

Emmett took Rosalie's hand in his.

"Em. Maybe we should see the rest of the house." Rosalie laughed.

"Good point up to now we've seen the grand total of … three rooms. WOW!"

"Come on then."

Rosalie followed Emmett down the stairs, ignoring the bathroom. They went into the living room.

"Wow! Sweet!" Emmett said loudly, as he spotted the black Play Station three with all of the latest games, each with a small silver bow on them courtesy of Alice.

"Oh the joy. Now I'm gonna have the boys over here twenty-four-seven." Rosalie said sourly.

"Awh babe. I'm sure that I'll be able to find time for us." Emmett said winking at her. Rosalie kissed him before going to sit down on the large sofa, facing the T.V.

"Right well, show me what you got then. I bet I'll be able to beat ya." Rosalie laughed.

"Oh right. Do you now? So what's your bet then?"

"Hmm, that's a hard one… let me see… oh I go a good one. If, and when, I win I get to keep you to myself for … a week, with no play-station or any interruptions."

"And when I win, I get to bring the boys over during the day and get you all night." He smiled at her.

"You're on!" Rosalie said as Emmett came to sit beside her, handing her a controller.

"Then let the games begin!"

They both started to play Pokemon. They where in the middle of the game whenever Emmett exclaimed,

"Pikachu I chose you!"

"Geodude!"

They continued to battle until Rosalie had lost all of her Pokemon.

"Yes, I win. HA!" Emmett roared as he looked over at, the now annoyed, Rosalie,

"Awh, come on, babe, it's just a game… and besides it's night now."

Rosalie smiled as both she and Emmett set their controllers down on the sofa.

"But if you don't want to we could always go back and tell Esme that she has another wedding to plan." Emmett suggested.

"Hmm…nope, I'm quite happy to stay here all night. The others can wait until tomorrow."

"Maybe 'you' should take your dress of this time." Emmett laughed as he carried her up the stairs.

"And why would that be?" Rosalie asked raising one eyebrow.

"Mmm, I think I like this one." Emmett smiled as he set Rosalie down on their bed.

"Nah, I can get another. It's not as much fun otherwise."

"Your choice!" Emmett ripped the dress clean in two.

"That's better." Rosalie kissed him.

Emmett was lying across the bed with Rosalie on top of him kissing her.

"I could get used to this." Emmett murmured.

They continued until the sun was high in the sky. Rosalie had turned her body quickly so that she now lay on her side facing Emmett.

"Morning beautiful." Emmett said wrapping his arms tightly around Rosalie's torso. Rosalie kissed him,

"Hmm, maybe we should get dressed now and then head back to tell them the good news… again."

"I suppose that my deal would be broke if we didn't." Emmett sighed as he hopped of the bed happily. This time he waited for Rosalie to pull on her dressing gown before he headed to the closet. He placed his arm around her waist letting her do the same with him.

Emmett pulled on an outfit much the same as the day before, while Rosalie pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, knee-high boots, a long sleeved red t-shirt with a beautiful teal coloured blazer to go over it.

Once they were dressed they took each others hand and ran back to the main house. They came back in through the back door to find Jasper lying across the sofa with Alice leaning on him as she lay across it as well with Jamie on her stomach. Edward and I were on the other sofa holding hands whilst talking, Esme was standing near the piano tiding up, Carlisle was in the kitchen making Jamie a bottle of milky-blood and Renesmee was in the far corner biting Jacob. As they walked in Edward moaned,

"Not again!"

"Yes again." Rosalie said just as Carlisle walked back into the room, handing Alice the slightly warm baby bottle. He went over to Esme and wrapped his arms around her waist, taking what she had in her hand and setting it back down, turning her around.

"Yes again, what?" Carlisle asked, sort of scared by Rosalie's expression.

"We're getting married!" Rosalie exclaimed not able to hold in her happiness any longer.

"Oh, here we go." Edward moaned as Rosalie kissed Emmett.

"Oh, yay this means a shopping trip!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep it does I need a new dress for the party." Rosalie laughed.

"What about that long silver and black one I bought you?" Alice asked. At this Emmett burst out laughing and Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, smiling. Edward groaned again.

"What?" Alice asked getting really annoyed.

"Umm, well… I think I might, just maybe need a new one of those." Rosalie said

quietly.

"Why? What did you do to it?"

"Well…let's just say it's no more."

"Definitely going to need a shopping trip and get you both more clothes at the rate you two are killing them you'll both be running around naked."

"I'm sure we could make that work." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett! Can you a least try to keep those thoughts to yourself?" Edward moaned.

"Fine, I'll try no promises though." Emmett sat down onto the sofa and Rosalie sat down beside him, leaning into his chest.

"How long do we have?" Esme asked looking over at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Don't know, whenever really!" Emmett said.

"And where's 'this' honeymoon going to be?"

"Again don't know. I only asked her two days ago mum."

"Again." Edward interrupted. He then laughed clearly finding something form one of their heads rather amusing, probably Rosalie instead of Emmett. Renesmee ran over to them both and hugged their legs.

"Hey Nessie. What have you been up to?" Rosalie picked her up into her arms. Renesmee put one hand on to Rosalie's cheek and the other on Emmett's and began to 'show' them what they had missed

"Wow, we missed a lot then didn't we?" Emmett said as Renesmee removed her hands from their faces.

While they were 'away' we had all went out shopping. Jamie and Renesmee got spoilt, again, by Carlisle and Esme. Renesmee's bedroom is now filled with toys. We also had to buy her another wardrobe as we couldn't rein Alice in when we were in the clothes shops.

Jamie had grow a lot so he also needed new clothes almost everyday. We also went to the zoo and both Renesmee and Jamie have decided that they want a pet monkey, which, to make it worse, Carlisle said he'd try and sort out for them.

"Yes you did!" Renesmee huffed.

"Hey now what did I tell you about those huffs of yours?" Edward asked.

"You don't want to see any more of them." Renesmee said quietly bowing her head.

"That's my girl." 

"What style do you want this wedding to be?" Esme asked.

"Oh, uh, don't know." Rosalie said.

"Surprise us." Emmett added.

Later on Alice and Jasper had left to get Jamie to bed. Shortly after Rosalie and Emmett left muttering about some deal they had made. Edward had said that we would be leaving too.

"Renesmee, you should go and say goodnight to Jacob before we head home." I told her. Renesmee ran across the room and jumped into Jacob's waiting arms.

"Night, Night, Jacob." Renesmee said hugging him tightly.

"Night, Nessie, don't let the bed bugs bite." Jacob laughed.

"They don't get a chance to." I laughed.

"Come on Nessie bed time." Edward called over to her. Renesmee yawned and with this gesture Edward scooped her out of Jacob's arms and onto his back before we ran out of the back door.

When we had Renesmee tucked up in bed, we went into the living room and sat down on the seat beside the fire, and I remembered something. 

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he asked turning his face away from the flickering flames.

"What was Emmett and Rose's deal?"

"Well you know the play-station we gave them?" I nodded, "Well Rose thought that she could beat Emmett at a game of Pokemon and they made a deal that if Rose did win she would get Emmett all day and night for a week but if Emmett won he got her all night but was still allowed to play the play station."

"Who won?"

"Emmett. So Rosalie is slightly pissed now."

"Oh." I laughed kissing him and allowing him to kiss me back.

Esme and Carlisle were the only two left at the Cullen's. Esme decided to spend the free time planning Rosalie's and Emmett's next wedding. Carlisle lifted the file block that she was using of her knee and held it, teasingly, behind his back.

"Hey." Esme huffed.

"You can do that tomorrow." Carlisle complained.

"Why? What are we doing tonight?" She asked standing up in front of him. Carlisle threw the file block onto the far sofa and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, so that she couldn't flit across the room to get the file block again.

"This is the first time that we have had the house to ourselves in quite a while so I have a few ideas." He smiled winking at her.

"And what might they be?" She asked curiously raising one eyebrow, slightly.

"Well we could go hunting, but… I have a better idea." 

Carlisle didn't get to finish as Esme began to kiss him. They fell back onto the seat but Carlisle soon got bored of being careful and carried Esme up into their room. He closed the door quickly behind him, with his foot and was onto their bed in the same second.

Once they had stopped the sun began to come through the window and Esme turned over, so that she was propped up onto her elbows facing Carlisle. He smiled at her and then quickly kissed her and after a minute he pulled back,

"Good morning."

"Hm it definitely is." Esme said kissing him again, "Well that was…"

"Amazing? Fantastic? Brilliant? Any of these sounding good?" Carlisle asked still smiling.

"Probably all of them put together." Esme smiled, "nothing can compare to that."

"Same here, Darling." Carlisle kissed her again, just as Alice, Jasper and Jamie

returned.

"Carlisle? Esme?" Alice asked.

"Up stairs." Carlisle called in return.

"Do I want to come up?" Alice asked unsure.

"No. Probably not." Esme laughed pushing Carlisle away from her as he kissed at her neck.

"We'll be down in a minute," Carlisle said as he started to get up. Esme turned back over and got up as well.

They both got dressed and headed downstairs holding hands.

"Morning Alice!" Carlisle said, cheerfully.

"Morning, Carlisle." Alice copied his tone of voice," Have fun?"

"Yes." Esme answered, "Yes we did."

Carlisle kissed her, "Are the others coming over today?"

"Um, Edward and Bella yes, Rose and Emmett no they have found something better to do with their time." Alice laughed.

"Oh, okay that means we can all start designing their wedding then."

"I started some last night before I got… um… sidetracked." Esme said looking over at Carlisle who smiled sweetly back at her.

"Oh side tracked… really?" Alice asked smiling, trying not to laugh.

"Um, to an extent, yes." Carlisle walked over to the sofa to pick up the file block from where he threw it the night before. He handed it to Alice before quickly walking back over to Esme kissing her before standing beside her with one arm around her waist.

"Bella, Edward and Nessie incoming." Alice flicked through the file block as Edward and I walked in through the open back door. I had Renesmee on my back and as soon as we got in she jumped off and ran over to the corner where Jamie was sitting playing with building blocks.

"Carlisle, What'd we miss?" Edward asked and then sighed, "No not that just tell us!"

"Um nothing really. Alice and Jasper are looking through Esme's ideas for Rose and Emmett's wedding." Carlisle said nodding his head towards the file block in Alice's hands.

"Oh. I like that one." Alice said excitedly pointing out one of the cakes that Esme had drawn.

"Not bad. What about the first one?" Edward asked, "I liked it better." 

"Edward! It needs to go with Rose's dress, which she hasn't picked yet so the cake picking will just have to wait until later. We need to plan were they're going on their honeymoon. 'Cause it'll annoy both of them, especially Emmett, if they don't know where they're going. So we are ALL going to keep it as a secret until the last minute." Alice smiled, laughing slightly.

"I never knew I'd married a little… what's the word? Demon. That's it. I married a little demon without even knowing it." Jasper laughed playfully nudging Alice in the ribs.

"Beats being a Pixie!" Alice said dodging his elbow as if their moves had been

choreographed.

"Are Rosalie and Emmett coming over today?" Edward asked interrupting Alice and Jasper's conversation.

"Umm… oh no." Alice said pulling her eyes of Jasper's coming back to reality,

"They have found something better to do." Alice laughed and looked over to Esme and Carlisle.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Ughhh!" Edward said disgusted, clearly getting more information on this subject than I was.

Esme turned around smiling and kissed Carlisle passionately, as if just to creep Edward out. Carlisle didn't pull back, clearly enjoying himself. Esme allowed his arms to wrap around her pulling her tighter to his body. His hands moved up to the back of her head, pulling her lips tighter on to his. It looked as though he couldn't get enough of her quick enough. Alice and Edward sighed in unison.

"Do you two mind? There is children in the room." Alice reminded them, "You're worse than a couple of teenagers." 

"Oh. Yeah. Um, sorry." Carlisle murmured as he kissed Esme once more. Renesmee came over to me as I sat down. She placed on of her hands on my face 'showing' me Carlisle and Esme kissing. Edward began to laugh and Renesmee looked at him confused.

"It's alright Nessie. They aren't hurt, go and see for yourself." Edward said pointing at Carlisle and Esme. Renesmee shook her head, jumping of my knee, she ran back over to Jamie, who by now was standing up and was putting the finishing touches to his building.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Jamie shrieked pointing at his building.

"You're going to be as bad as your nanny, mister." Alice laughed as she picked him up into her arms.

"Alice, Edward? Can either of you see a design that they want or do we have to work from scratch?" Esme asked.

"I don't see anything to do with the wedding but when I do trust me you'll be the second to know about it." Alice said.

"Rose keeps changing her mind on her dress at first it was a plain white dress, then it was a dress with loads of details and now it's one with only some design and a small train but still nothing concrete. The only things she's decided on is Emmett's shoes." Edward whinged.

"Well if we go for a dress with only some detail it won't be the one she wants so we'll let her pick her own Alice!" Esme said looking straight over at Alice who looked slightly annoyed, "We can start on the actual wedding." 

"Good idea." Carlisle said kissing her quickly.

"Anyway." Edward said looking away from Esme and Carlisle, "Alice can you bring Rose out shopping? And Jasper can you try to keep Emmett out of here as well?"

"Yep!" Alice was excited at the thought of shopping.

"I'll try." Jasper said.

"okay that means we can start on the wedding Esme." Edward said as he looked over at Carlisle and Esme, who were kissing again. Esme pulled back.

"Sorry." She laughed, "what are we doing?"

Carlisle and Esme gasped.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Who did that?" Carlisle asked slightly scared.

"Did what?" Alice asked, setting Jamie on his feet.

"I just heard your whole conversation all over again."

"Me too." Esme said.

"It wasn't me." I said standing up.

"Me neither." Edward added.

"I didn't do it." Renesmee said.

"Don't look at us." Alice said taking Jaspers hand.

"Well that only leaves one of us." Carlisle said looking over at Jamie.


	16. A Gift

We all looked over at Jamie in shock. All that Jamie did was stare blankly back at us, scared by all of the sudden fuss.

"Mummy? What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Did you do that?" Alice asked picking him up into her arms.

"Did I do what?" 

"Did you tell your Nanny and Granda our conversation?"

"Yes. I think so." 

"How did you do it?"

"They wanted to know so I told them." He said, looking around him at all of our faces which were still staring at him in shock.

"I suppose that doesn't come as a shock, what with both of you." Carlisle said as he gestured towards Alice and Jasper, "And with Nessie."

"That is a good point." Alice said as she thought it through in her head.

"So we now have seven gifted people in our family." Carlisle said.

"Who's the seventh?" Esme asked.

"You. No-one is as beautiful as you, it's almost a crime." Carlisle said kissing her.

"Can we get back on the subject of Rose and Emmett's wedding?" Alice asked, as Esme took Carlisle's hand and trailed him to the sofa. Whenever he sat down she leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes." Esme smiled.

"Thanks. What colour scheme are we going for this time?" Alice asked

"I was thinking about white and pale purple." Esme said.

"Oh no Alice. I'm pretty sure Emmett will love a purple shirt more than he would a suit." Edward laughed looking over at Alice.

"I still think that the suit would be funny." Alice said.

"And I'm sure that Rose would get a kick out of seeing him standing at the altar in a purple suit." I said, laughing at the thought.

"And it would be funny seeing his face when he saw it, especially if we left it until the actual day." Jasper added.

"Now, now, you lot are worse than a bunch of three year olds." Esme said, shaking her head.

"Thank you." Alice said, before turning back to talk to us again, "I still think that the purple suit would be a hell of a lot more fun than the white one, and remember it's hardly going to last that long once Rose gets her hands on it."

"That is an extremely good point." I laughed, "Come on Edward for a laugh? You know you want to." 

"No I don't." Edward said, trying not to smile.

"You know that you really want to see his face when we show it." I said kissing him. I managed to push him down onto the sofa without breaking it.

"Mmm, okay then." He said under my lips.

"There's a good boy." I said as I pulled back, turning around so that I was sitting on his lap. Everyone started to laugh at how easy it was for me to change his mind.

"Right now that's sorted, thanks to Bella; we can work out where their honeymoon is going to be." Alice said still laughing slightly.

"Wait, before we do that. What date is the wedding going to be on?" Carlisle asked looking at Alice.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because I was going to bring Esme to her island for a while."

"Oh. Were you?" Esme asked turning around to look at Carlisle.

"Well it was going to be a surprise, but yes I was going to take you for around a week."

"Ah. How nice." Esme smiled kissing him quickly.

"Anyway. So the islands out of bounds." Alice said.

"They could always go to New Zealand." Edward laughed.

"That's not a bad idea." Jasper laughed before Alice hit him gently on the arm, not wanting to hurt him although that would be impossible.

"Maybe it would do us all some good." Carlisle laughed.

"Maybe Auckland or somewhere along the beach, and if we get them a villa no-one will care if they don't go out anywhere." Esme suggested.

"Well, maybe it would be good to send them away for a while that way it might be slightly quieter." Alice smiled, looking over at Jasper.

"Auckland it is." Edward said happily.

"Right now that you've decided where you're getting rid of them to. Can we get back to the subject of the actual wedding?" Esme asked.

"Yep." Alice replied cheerfully.

"Thank you. Now what flowers are we going to have?"

"Um, Lilies, Orange Blossom, Some bright red Roses and freesia."

"Okay. Will the ceremony take place here or in a church?"

"Here." Carlisle said interrupting their conversational plans.

"Alright. Alice can you start on the after party?" Esme asked turning away from Carlisle.

"Sure. Jazz you can help too." Alice said happily.

"Oh okay then." Jasper said shocked by his sudden involvement in the wedding plans.

"Come on." Alice said, tugging Jasper towards the dinning room table.

"I'm coming." Jasper said following her.

They started to discuss the party, and Alice decided that every inch of the house and garden was to be covered in fairy lights. They were telling Esme their plans as it started to get dark outside. I looked over at the clock which was saying that it was ten o 'clock.

"Edward we should probably get Nessie home now." I said as I looked over to where she was sitting. She had Jamie in her arms and was rocking him gently as he slept. She yawned and the rocking movements slowed.

"Alice maybe you should think about getting Jamie home." Edward said.

"I can't. We have to finish off theses plans by tomorrow and before Rose and Emmett get back." Alice said quickly.

"I'll put him in his pram then." Edward lifted Jamie out of Renesmee's arms carefully so as not to wake him up. I scooped Renesmee into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and fell asleep instantly. Edward took my hand and we ran across the field leapt over the river and then continued to run. We reached the front door and I opened it quickly and walked straight in to Renesmee's room setting her down in her princess bed, as she called it. It was a four poster bed much like the one Edward and I have, with pale yellow curtains flowing down the sides. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and he spun me around and started to kiss me.

"Renesmee." I murmured form under his lips.

"Oh yeah." He said lifting me up with great ease.

We went into our bedroom and Edward set me down on our bed kissing me instantly. I suppose it's a good thing that Renesmee's a heavy sleeper. Edward tore my dress to shreds with a smile on his face. Alice had praised me for finally being able to use my wardrobe properly, boy would she be mad at Edward if she saw the remains of it now.

I had no problems with his shirt and trousers. Edward and I continued in complete bliss until the morning, when the bright summer sun shone through the windows. Edward lay, looking up at the ceiling. I propped myself up onto my elbows to look at him. He was smiling.

"Good morning." He said cheerfully kissing me.

"It is a good morning." I laughed. Edward's arms wrapped around me, pushing me down and pulling the covers up quickly, "Hey!" I complained.

Just then the bedroom door opened and Renesmee came over to our bed.

She climb up it looking around her at the floor.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Um, well…" I spluttered unable to think of a way to explain.

"Your mummy and I were helping Alice get rid of some old clothes." Edward said helping me out. I kissed him quickly.

"I thought that you didn't sleep." Renesmee said, looking at us in each others arms under the covers.

"Um, no we … don't." Edward said this time not as quick to make up an answer,

"But we do get tired sometimes."

"Oh okay." Renesmee said still looking confused.

"Nessie why don't you go get dressed and then we'll go get the others to come hunting with us." I said quickly changing the subject.

"Okay." Renesmee said as she jumped of the bed, landing lightly on her feet.

Once she was out of the room Edward and I moved towards our walk in closet. I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a long top with a belt for around my waist, and a long read cardigan. I also picked out of five inch heels. Edward came to stand beside me wearing a pale grey t-shirt, a pair of jeans and trainers.

"You're beautiful." He said, "Alice is going to be so proud of you."

"Oh ha ha." I said taking his hand walking out of our room. Renesmee met us at the front door and we all ran back to the Cullen's.

Rosalie and Emmett where sitting on the sofa and Emmett had his arm around her shoulder. Alice and Jasper where standing in the corner of the room, holding hand as they watched Jamie intently. Esme and Carlisle where in the kitchen making up a bottle for Jamie. Carlisle came out of the kitchen, with Esme at his heels, walking over to where Alice and Jasper stood handing the small bottle filled with pale red milk over to Jamie, as Alice and Jasper no longer needed to hold the bottle for him. When Alice spotted me she gasped.

"Oh my god! Bella finally learnt how to use her wardrobe!"

"I spent too much time with you." I said laughing slightly.

"Told you." Edward said smugly.

"I'm getting the feeling that last nights outfits haven't survived the night." Emmett laughed.

"Hmm, Emmett I seem to believe that I won a bet clearly stating that you couldn't say anything about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose." I reminded him with a smile on my face, I could feel Edwards's laughter on my body.

"Damn, forgot 'bout that." Emmett huffed.

"Anyway. We were wondering if you wanted to come hunting with us. We're about to leave now." I said changing the subject.

"Yes, I suppose we could all do with a hunting trip." Carlisle said, "We'll come now."

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked.

"Up north. I want a mountain lion or two.

"Sweet."

"Umm, what about Jamie?" Alice asked looking directly over to Carlisle.

"Well I suppose he could either stay here or he could come with us." Carlisle suggested.

"Can I come with you mummy?" Jamie asked looking up at Alice, "Please?"

"Um, well … okay." Alice said looking over at Jasper who smiled at her quickly, "I suppose that'll be okay."

"Right come on then." Emmett said, impatiently.

"Are we running or taking the cars?" Esme asked looking over at Carlisle.

"Running?" Carlisle asked, looking around at us, stopping at me laughing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Can you run?" He asked laughing as he looked down at my shoes.

"Yup."

"Don't break those! They are Biviano's!" Alice warned at my side instantly, I had to look down at her more than usual as she glared up at me. As soon as Jasper's hand touched her waist she turned around, reached up and almost like an instant reaction she kissed him quickly.

"Come on love. I'm sure Bella is more than capable of wearing those and running in them and not breaking them." Jasper said.

"You'd better be right."

"Well then. What are we waiting on? Next Christmas?" Emmett asked standing by the back door ready to run.

"I'll race ya." Rosalie said, smiling as she came to stand beside him.

"Okay. On the count of three. One. Two …" Emmett didn't get to finish as Rosalie was already out of the back door and was nearing the river.

"Catch me if you can! She called leaping over the river lightly landing on her feet before she started to run again.

"Awh! Come on Babe, play fair." Emmett whinged sprinting out the back door, shadowing Rosalie perfectly.

"I'll go make sure they don't make 'another' bet." Alice said dramatically, as if she knew that she'd be stopping a fight when she caught up with them. Jamie jumped on Jasper's back as he and Alice ran out the back door casually hand in hand.

"I see another bet on the horizon." Esme laughed.

"Let's go." Carlisle said. They quickly disappeared and Renesmee had followed them leaving Edward and I alone.

"Shall we go now?" I asked looking over at him.

"Not just yet." Edward smiled kissing me.

"And why would that be?" I asked my arms winding around his waist.

"Hm." Edward said kissing me again, this time with a lot more force than the first.

"Come on." I said reluctantly pulling away from him.

"Fine," He huffed taking his arms from around my waist keeping my hand in his as we ran out the back door. We jumped over the river without any problems despite the fact that our hands were still locked together. We found Emmett first and he had already caught a small bear cub and was just about to lung himself at the cub's mother when Edward scarred it off by talking.

"Where's Nessie?" He asked looking around us, scanning the trees.

"Somewhere with Rose and Esme, I think. Now if you excuse me I have to go catch that damn bear again!" Emmett said clearly annoyed at Edward.

"Awk poor you." Rosalie whispered creeping up on him from behind. Emmett jumped slightly as her arms wrapped around his waist and her lips caressed the skin of his neck.

"Hey babe." Emmett said cheerfully, smiling again, "Have you finished?"

"Yup. You?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"No. Thanks to Edward I now have to go and catch that damn bear again." Emmett snarled annoyed again.

"Awh the poor little baby." Rosalie said , standing in front of Emmett kissing him.

"Rose!" Edward moaned.

"Fine. I'll get you after we catch that big bad bear for you." Rosalie said turning her thoughts to were the bear could have gotten to by now.

"It can't have got that far." Emmett murmured to himself.

"Come on." Rosalie said pulling on Emmett's arm.

"Coming." Emmett said as he followed Rosalie in to a large plot of trees.

Renesmee ran out of the trees on the other side of the field and she was swiftly followed by Jasper. Alice came up at the rear; she didn't seem to be paying much attention to Jasper today.

"Ha! I won." Renesmee exclaimed proudly.

"Awh. So you did." Jasper said acting sad. Alice came to stand beside Jasper and he wrapped his arms around her looking down at her with confused eyes as he read her emotions. "Um, Alice aren't you missing someone?" I asked looking at her empty arms.

"Crap! Jamie!" Alice cried.

"Good thing that we remember about our grandson then isn't it." Carlisle as he and Esme walked towards us. He handed the panic stricken Alice Jamie.

Alice hugged Jamie and murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too mummy." Jamie said as he kissed her cheek. Jasper hugged them both before he kissed Alice.

"My two favourite boys." Alice said whenever Jasper pulled back. Carlisle cleared his throat, "Oh sorry. My three favourite boys." Alice adjusted smiling.

"That's better." Carlisle said happily.

"Bella? Edward? Have you two gone hunting?" Esme asked as she looked over at Edward and I.

"No we literally just came over here, scarring off Emmett's bear." Edward said laughing slightly.

"Edward!" Esme scolded, trying not to smile," What have I told you about doing that! You know how worked up he gets." 

"Is that were they went?" Carlisle asked.

"Yup. He and Rose went through those trees over there." I said pointing out the exact spot where I had last seen them.

"Alright. You two go hunt." Esme said shoeing us away.

"Okay, we're going, we're going." Edward said taking my hand trailing me after him.

Edward and I ran following the scent of some mountain lions. We found a group of them in a small clearing. Edward crouched down and sprang at them, as I sat down waiting for him to finish as I already had, when suddenly a large animal or something sprung at him. They collided in mid-air with a deafening crash. I looked to my right to find Rosalie sitting down beside me. In the distance I could faintly hear Alice and Jasper laughing.

"I guess that Emmett found Edward then." Alice laughed.

"You think." Jasper said.

Edward and Emmett started to wrestle as the group of mountain lions disappeared.

"They're such big children." I laughed.

"What do we see in them?" Rosalie laughed shaking her head.

"That's a very good question."

"They're kind." 

"Lovely."

"Gorgeous."

"And everything a girl could ever dream of."

And perfect in everyway." Rosalie said as Emmett started to walk towards us.

"Awh you talk about me in such lovely ways." Emmett held his hand out to her and she took it allowing him to pull her up before he kissed her with a force that could easily have killed a human.

"Nice." Edward said as he pulled me up wrapping one of his arms tightly around my body.

"Have you finished yet?" I asked, turning around to look at him. 

"Not just yet. I need a couple more mountain lions." Edward smiled at me. 

"Well then go and get them." 

"Fine, but you're coming with me. I'm not leaving you here with that horrid view." Edward laughed taking my hand. I followed him to the trees. This time Edward was able to spring at three mountain lions without being body slammed by Emmett. He lifted me out of the tree that I was sitting in, out of his way, watching him, and took my hand. We ran back to the exact spot where we had left Emmett and Rose, and by no surprise they were still there. Only this time they were lying down in the grass looking up at the sky. Rosalie turned slightly as Edward and I came out of the trees. 

"Finished?" She asked. 

"Yup. But the main question is have you two?" Edward asked looking at both Rose and Emmett. 

"Nope probably not." Rosalie said as she and Emmett stood up together. Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose's waist kissing her neck slightly, "Definitely not, more like." 

"So why are you two still out here then?" Edward asked. 

"The others said that we weren't allowed into the house, so we came back here to wait on you two. Maybe you'll know what's going on." Emmett said looking at Edward. 

"Alice said you're allowed back in now." Edward laughed. 

"Oh how very thoughtful of her." Emmett said quietly, as he and Rose started to run towards the Cullen's. Edward and I followed only to be stopped by Alice as we neared the back door. 

"What do you want now?" Edward asked looking down at her. 

"That's no way to talk to my wife Edward." Jasper growled protectively, emerging from the trees. He was over and standing beside Alice instantly . 

"It's alright Jazz, I'm sure I can handle him." Alice laughed lightly. 

"Do you always bring your bodyguard?" Edward asked under his breath. 

"Hey! What's up with you?" I asked looking at Edward, "Alice give us a minute." 

"Sure thing Bells." Alice responded with a smile. 

I pulled Edward away from Alice and Jasper, "What's wrong with you?" I asked looking into his eyes. 

"That pet mutt of Nessie's stole my car and crashed it." Edward growled. 

"Edward you know we could always get you a new and faster car." I suggested.

Just then Alice came to stand beside me, and she was swiftly followed by Jasper. 

"Rose thinks she'll be able to fix it." Alice said. 

Edward turned around and stormed off towards the back door. 

"Shit." I murmured following him. 

"Shit would be the right word, Jacobs there." Alice cried following me. 

When we got into the Cullen's house Carlisle had Jacobs arms behind his back whilst Emmett held Edward. Rosalie was standing in the middle of them ready to catch either of them if they were to escape. Esme was standing in the corner of the room holding Renesmee as she cried the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

"Edward! Don't you dare even think about it." I said standing in front of him with my hands on his chest. 

"Too late." Edward growled struggling in Emmett's arms. 

"Think of what it would do to Nessie if you killed him." 

I was too late, as Edward had already broke free from Emmett's hold and barged past me. He dodged Rosalie's arms without a hesitation. Only stopping inches away from Jacob to the sound of Renesmee's piercing cry. I turned around to look at her. She was struggling in Esme's arms, looking at the petrifying look on Edward's face. Esme looked as though she'd be crying if she could. How could Edward put someone as sweet and kind as Esme through the pain of him killing someone over something so small. 

"Edward, please, don't!" Esme pleaded walking towards him. Carlisle quickly came over to Esme, standing in front of her, blocking her path. Edward calmed slightly to the pleading look on Renesmee's face. 

"Daddy! Please!" She begged fresh tears filling her eyes, "Please?" 

Once again Edward turned around and stormed off. 

"Damn it! Edward" I called. 

"Bella, maybe you should wait for him to calm down." Carlisle said, putting his arm out to stop me. 

"Wait my ass! Edward!" I called, running out the back door, following him. 

"do you want me to go?" Emmett asked Carlisle. 

"Go but stay in the shadows, and only interfere if helps needed." Carlisle said with pain deep within his voice. 

"Gotcha." Emmett said. 

"I'm coming too." Rosalie said taking his hand. 

"I suppose there's no point in arguing with you, is there?" 

"None at all." Rosalie laughed kissing him quickly, "come on then." 

Emmett and Rosalie ran out the back door and began to follow us. I found Edward about a mile away from the house. He was pacing up and down surrounded by trees that had been pulled out by the root and thrown across the ground. 

"Edward?" I asked slowly walking towards him. Edward turned around and sat down on one of the trees. He placed is head in his hands. Slowly I sat down beside him and pulled his head up. 

"It's okay." I said hugging him. 

"How could I be so stupid?" Edward growled, "How could I even think about doing that?" 

"Edward look at me." I aid, and he lifted his head slowly until his eyes met mine,

"I'm sure they'll all forgive you. It's alright." 

"What about Nessie? She'll never forget the day that her daddy nearly killed 'her Jacob'" He said bringing his head back into his hands. 

"Come on, let's go back." I said standing up. Edward stayed stationary.

"Emmett." I called, "Help."  
>Emmett emerged from the trees and Rose followed a few paces behind. <p>

"What do you need?" He asked. 

"Grab his legs." 

"Going up." 

"Rose can you go back and make sure that Jacobs under control?" 

"Sure" Rosalie said running of towards the house. Emmett and I followed behind her and Edward didn't even put up a fight, he just lay limply and allowed me and Emmett to carry him. When we approached the back door we set Edward back onto his feet, as we did this Rose came out the back door and took Emmett's hand. I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist and pushed him towards the door. Slowly Emmett and Rose followed behind. Renesmee was in Carlisle's arms and was shaking slightly and Jacob was standing in the far corner of the room. 

"Nessie?" I asked moving towards Carlisle. Esme nudged Carlisle and he handed me Nessie hesitantly. 

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked shakily, moving out of my arms and wrapping hers around Edwards neck. Edward slowly moved his arms from behind his back and held Renesmee up. 

"I'm sorry." Edward apologised, "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay daddy. It's okay." Renesmee said over and over again. Esme walked over to Edward and hugged him tightly. 

"sorry mum." Edward said. 

"It's okay as long as you don't ever do it again." Esme said. 

"I'll probably be able to fix your car if you'd like." Rosalie said, "I don't think that its anything major." 

"I think I'll just get a new car, get rid of the horrid wet dog smell." Edward said smiling slightly. 

"There you go, a smile is all you need." I said taking his hand. Alice and Jasper emerged from the kitchen. 

"Rose we're going shopping tomorrow." Alice said cheerfully. 

"Huh, what? Why?" Rosalie asked confused by the drastic change of subject. 

"I believe we have a dress or two needed." 

"Oh yeah that." Rosalie said as she turned around letting her lips find Emmett's.


	17. A Shopping Spree

Alice and Jasper grabbed Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett's arms and trailed them into the garage. As they were leaving Edward nodded at Alice. 

"Right we have three weeks so we need to book the tickets now." Edward said as soon as they were out of earshot. 

"Oh okay," I said. Edward took out his phone and rang into the airport. He only booked their tickets to get to New Zealand, Emmett would have to book them for the way home. 

"Done." Edward said as he closed his phone. 

"What else do we have to do?" I asked. 

"Nothing that I know of." Edward said slowly before adding, "Unless you..." 

"Not now." 

"Fine." 

"Why don't we try to find you a new car?" I suggested. 

A smile came across Edward's face, "I already had one in mind." 

"And what might that be?" 

"An Audi R8." 

"Come on then." I said taking his hand and trailing him to Carlisle's study. The computer was already on. Edward moved the mouse to reveal a picture of Carlisle and Esme on their wedding day kissing as the confetti started to fall around them. 

"Awh, that's so sweet." I said admiring the desktop picture. 

"You should see Rosalie's." Edward laughed, bringing up a car website. 

"I don't think I'll be using Rosalie's laptop in a hurry." I admitted, "I'm rather scared now." 

"Emmett's is way worse though." 

"I don't even want to know." 

Edward and I kept looking at different cars throughout the afternoon. Edward brought up the subject of Rose and Emmett's desktop pictures. Alice, Esme and Rosalie returned first. Rose came up the stairs to get something out of her old room, when she heard me and Edward laughing she made her way to Carlisle's study. 

"What are you two laughing at?" She asked, appearing in the doorway. 

"I was telling Bella about your beautiful wallpaper on your laptop." Edward laughed, watching my expression. 

"Well I like it." Rosalie said smiling, "Beside's Emmett's is worse than mine." 

"Don't want to know Rose." I said still laughing slightly. 

"Just don't tell Carlisle." Esme said as she came up the stairs, "I don't think he's quite ready for ... that." 

"Good point." Rosalie laughed, "It's a good thing he has his own computer then." 

"Don't tell me what?" Carlisle asked coming to stand behind Esme. We must've been too busy laughing to realise that the boys where back. Emmett followed Carlisle up the stairs, he went straight over to Rose, picked her up and kissed her lips slowly.

"Nothing." Rose murmured under Emmett's increasingly crushing lips. 

"What are we talking about?" Emmett asked leaning away from Rose ad he set her down. 

"Just some ... pictures." Edward laughed. 

"Oh, those!" 

"Would somebody care to fill me in on what's going on?" Carlisle asked looking at Esme with a confused expression. 

"It's just some pictures, nothing to worry about honey." Esme said. 

"Do I want to know?" Carlisle asked instantly looking over at Rosalie and Emmett. 

"Probably not." Emmett laughed, "unless you really want to see me and Rose ..." 

"EMMETT!" Rose interrupted him, " Nobody but us wants to see that!" 

"I'm sure I don't want to know so let's not bring it up again." Carlisle aid putting his arms round Esme, "Anyway, why are we all up here?" 

"We were looking up a new car for Edward." I said. 

"Oh, find any nice ones?" Rose asked at our sides now. 

"A few." Edward said closing down the screen. 

"Oh is this what brought up the picture subject?" Emmett laughed as he stood beside Rose looking down at the computer screen. 

"Yup." Edward said, standing up, taking me into his arms. I stretched up and kissed him quickly. Edward tried to hold me there, but I reluctantly pulled back as Alice had started to laugh. 

"You think they're bad?" She asked pointing to Rose and Emmett. 

"They are bad, well at least they're worse than us, SEE!" Edward said as he pointed at Rose and Emmett who had moved over to the corner of the room. To the mortal eye it would've looked as though they were just hugging, but to our sensitive eyes we could tell that they were kissing, again. Emmett pulled back slowly whenever he realised all the attention was on them. 

"What?" He asked, looking away from Rose, until she used her hand, placing it under his chin, to move his face back around to her, she slowly leaned in again and they started where they left of. 

"I suppose." Alice laughed, shaking her head before looking her head before looking back at us. 

"Did you get the dress then?" Edward asked Alice, knowing fine rightly that he wasn't going to get a response from Rose any time soon. 

"Yup, and Jazz has ordered Emmett's suit too." Alice said excitedly, "We've even got the flowers ordered." 

"What ones?" I asked her. 

"All of them." 

"Coming?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme walked out of his study. 

"Yup." Alice and I said at the same time. I took Edwards hand in mine as Alice took Jasper's. We left Rose and Emmett in Carlisle's study hoping to god that they wouldn't break anything. 

"So have you pair decided on an official date yet?" Carlisle asked Esme and Alice. 

"I was thinking of July the 27th." Alice said, "Rather than have another Spring or winter wedding." 

"Sounds good to me." Esme smiled.

"Have you got a minister yet?" Carlisle asked Alice. 

"Not yet I needed to run a few things past you all first." 

"Oh, what would they be?" Esme asked, sitting on the sofa beside Carlisle. 

"First was the date. Second was, how are we letting them know about the wedding plans?" Alice asked looking at Esme. 

"Well we could always tell them now ... or should I say when they've finished." Esme said. 

"Yeah, or we could have it like Edward and Bella's wedding. They can know about it but they'll have no power over reining me and Esme in as we create yet another masterpiece." Alice laughed. 

"Don't let all of the power go to your little pixie head."Jasper laughed as she scowled at him for once again being referred to as a pixie. 

"I may look like a little pixie, but you better stop calling me that or else my inner monster will be released." Alice warned, almost smiling. 

"Oh dear god have mercy on me. Don't unleash that terrifying little monster upon me." He cried in mock horror. 

"In that case ..." Alice swirled around Jasper's body, until she was perched on his back with her teeth at his neck. This reminded me of the time I had stayed up into the earlier hours of the morning watching my family prepare for the fight with the crazed newborn army. I shuddered at the thought. 

"You truly are one terrifying little monster." Jasper laughed remembering that night too. He swiftly had Alice off his back and into his arms. Alice reached up and kissed him. 

Emmett laughed as he and Rose came down the stairs, the only difference to their outfits was that Emmett no longer had a t-shirt on. 

"And you think we're bad." He laughed. Alice and Jasper ignored his jibe and continues to kiss each other passionately. Carlisle sighed, they ignored him, Esme laughed at Carlisle's expression, and they ignored that. 

"Take it outside at least..." Carlisle sighed, "There's children in the room, remember." 

Alice pulled her face away from Jasper's just enough so that she could move her lips without moving his as well. 

"Better?" She asked with a frown. She pressed her body closer to Jasper's as he set her on her feet. Whenever Jasper bent down to rest his head on her's she moved quickly, twisting her head up, so that her eyes met his gaze. She kissed him with such a force that she knocked him back onto the sofa. 

"Opps." Alice laughed lightly without removing her lips from Jasper's. 

"Are we not meant to be the reckless ones?" Emmett laughed. 

"Fine." Alice said as she got of Jasper's lap and went to sit on the piano,

"Happy?" 

"Yes!" Said everyone bar Jasper. 

"I'm not."Jasper said. 

"Awk, I'm sorry." Alice said flitting back to where Jasper was now standing and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Now I'm happy." Jasper smiled sweetly at her. 

"Anyway." Esme said turning around to Rose and Emmett, "We have a surprise for you two." 

"Oh!" Rose said taken by surprise, "what is it?" 

"Your wedding." 

"Well that's not really a surprise mum, I already asked her." Emmett laughed. 

"Not that," Esme said shaking her head at him, "We, as in Alice and I, are going to plan it all so you don't have to worry about a thing." 

"Oh, that is a surprise." Rose said. 

"We've already started creating our next masterpiece." Alice said proudly. 

"Oh, can we see the designs" 

"Nope." 

"Do we at least get to know the date?" 

"Um ... okay, The 27th of July." 

"That gives us just over 2 weeks then. Are the Denali's coming over?"

"Yes they are coming. The guest list is already sorted. Now Go!" Alice instructed. 

"Can I not even organise my hen night" 

"No you can't. Bella, Esme and I have full control over what happens, and we didn't forget you Emmett, the boys are taking charge of your stag do." Alice said. Carlisle laughed as Edward and Jasper smiled at each other. 

"Oh, dear, God! I think in all honesty that I'd rather go on the Hen Night with the girls." Emmett said looking over at Edward and Jasper. 

"Awh come on we'll play nice." Edward laughed. 

"Don't you petrify him." Rosalie said wrapping her arms around Emmett. 

"We aren't going to do anything worse than he did it to us." Edward said flashing my favourite crooked smile, I knew he was lying. Alice began to laugh, we all turned to her and she had one of her glassy expressions. After about a minute she came back to the present time. 

"Nice one." She laughed, talking to the boys. 

"I thought it was rather funny." Jasper laughed. 

"You just want to get your own back on him don't you?" Alice laughed again. 

"Well ... yeah. The only person he hasn't had full control of their stag do is Carlisle." Edward said. 

"Yes, and I'm extremely happy about that, god only knows what state I'd have turned up to the wedding in." Carlisle said. 

"What did you do to make them plot against you in such a way" Rosalie asked as she looked at Emmett. 

"You probably wouldn't want to know, and it's probably not safe for me to say in this current location, surrounded by all of you." Emmett said truthfully. 

"That bad?" 

"Yup." 

"And now he's going to pay for it." Edward laughed. 

"Big time." Jasper agreed.


End file.
